Princess of Slytherin
by DragonFruit4434
Summary: Basically follows the third book and parts of the movies, only I've added an OC. Slytherin seemed to only spawn off bloody awful and evil characters, so I decided to create a character with a different personality. The OC is an orphaned heir of the Black family, raised by Remus Lupin. Rated M for mentions of torture and gore. Please enjoy, and R&R, I'm awfully new at this.
1. Prologue, Black Returns

**A/N:** All Harry Potter works exclusively belong to JK Rowling and the directors of the Movies. I have no claim whatsoever sadly, only Jaecyn belongs to me. Please enjoy.

...

...

The young woman paced restlessly in front of the older wizard, "I don't want to go back Dumbledore. I'm not ready."

Albus smiled kindly, "You'll do fine my dear, you cannot hide yourself away. Your parents wouldn't want your past to destroy you." The white haired man studied the young woman in front of him and his eyes softened. None of such an age should suffer such hardship. "If you wait for yourself to be ready, you never will be."

Rounding on him the young woman scowled, "Don't bring my parents into this Albus, you have no idea what the ruddy hell they would have wanted."

Stepping forward Albus placed a hand on the muscular shoulder, "You're hiding, and I believe you know that. Waiting for yourself to completely mend will get you nowhere. Take action while you can and heal as you go."

The younger wizard sighed as she ran a hand through her long black hair before turning to face the older wizard, "I suppose you're right Albus. There's no point in delaying my continued education any longer. As long as I don't have to stay in that bloody common room."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes crinkled, "I believe that can be arranged young Black, but run along now and pack. Remus has already caught the express and I dare say we'll be late."

Rolling her eyes at the old man, "Do you ever change Dumbledore?" Her expression turned serious as she continued, "So you actually gave Lupin the job then? Are you sure that they'll accept him? You and I both know how some in the wizarding world turn against its creatures."

Wincing slightly at the girl's inflection Albus sighed, "Remus is an outstanding teacher, I believe he should have a chance. And with you there, perhaps he will have better control."

Nodding once the young woman spun on her heel and walked briskly up the stairs of the large home.

Watching the girl ascend Dumbledore sighed again. "I hope my decisions concerning you and Remus are profitable and well for all, Jaecyn Alexandra Black."

* * *

The headmaster stood at the front of the grand hall as he raised his hand and silence spread. He cleared his throat once before he began, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even invisibility cloaks."

Glancing meaningfully at the young Potter, the headmaster waited for the whispers to die, "It is not in the nature of a dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Dumbledore visibly brightened as he continued his speech in a lighter tone, "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Albus paused as applause ripped through the hall for the new teacher and the somewhat shabbily dressed man stood quickly before becoming seated once again. "As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

Once again the aged wizard waited patiently as his students applauded their new teacher, "And lastly I would like to introduce our last new addition. A student has returned to us from a year abroad. She has rejoined us to continue her schooling as a fifth year and prefect." Raising a hand towards the grand doors of the hall Albus continued, "Returning to Slytherin House, Jaecyn Alexandra Black."

Whispers erupted throughout the hall as a tall, well built young witch walked down the tables towards the Slytherins. Black hair as dark as night tumbled down her back in waves and bright, jaded grey eyes stared back at them. Silver hoops adorned high up in her ears and a small scar stretched from beneath her left eye down her cheek. Moving gracefully between the tables the young Slytherin looked back at all that stared and sat down beside her fellow fifth years, and looked to Dumbledore.

The headmaster smiled warmly towards the girl and continued, "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"


	2. Talons and Tea Leaves

Finding the North Tower was harder than it appeared. For the golden trio two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside the North Tower before."

Face as red as his hair Ron panted raggedly, "There's-got-to-be-a-shortcut.

Hermione looked down the long empty passage to her right and shrugged, "I think it's this way."

Before her friends could retort the portrait they had been standing near shrieked, "Aha! What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

The pudgy knight drew his sword, but alas the weapon was too large and the little knight fell over backwards.

Alarmed Harry stepped towards the painting, "Are you all right?"

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back you rogue, you-"

"Cadogan!"

The little knight gulped and peered around the trio as he shook slightly.

"Why are you terrorizing these three?"

Sir Cadogan sheathed his sword hastily and wiped the sweat beaded at his brow, "Terrorizing miss Black? Why we were just having a friendly discussion among associates."

Whipping around the trio turned and gaped at the prefect before them, Jaecyn Black.

Smirk adorning her beautiful features the Slytherin continued speaking to the portrait, "Is that so, then why could I hear you cursing and clanking two floors below?"

Cadogan sputtered indignantly at the young witch in front of him before he became red with anger, "They intruded upon my passageway! Without explaining themselves Black! I couldn't just stand by and let my castle be overrun!"

Jaecyn narrowed her eyes and drawled in her low husky voice, "Is that so?"

"No ma'am!" Ron squeaked before blood clouded his face in a fierce red.

Finally turning from the enraged knight the prefect raised a dark eyebrow at the three.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head to look at the taller girl, "We're lost, we are trying to get to the North Tower and stumbled upon this passageway before Sir Witless over here started screaming at us."

Jaecyn chuckled, a sparkle in her bright eyes as she looked at the brunette. Without turning she ordered, "Cadogan! Please show this trio to the North Tower please, with no more screaming of draws and scoundrels if you would."

With that said the prefect spun on her heel and sauntered off, leaving the three to wonder at her presence.

* * *

As Sibyll Trelawney droned on about futures and tea leaves the trio were bent close together over there table. "If you ask me she was just plain scary," Ron whispered.

Hermione swatted the ginger gently in the arm and hushed him, "You've barely met her Ron, don't judge."

The young Weasley smiled smugly, "I don't have to, I know exactly how she is. Pompous, rude, narcissistic, slippery and weasel like.

"RON" Hermione screeched indignantly.

Shrugging the red head sighed, "She's a Slytherin Hermione, nothing about her is right. And besides she's a Black! One of most notorious families to support You Know Who."

Harry pinched his nose and sighed heavily, "Ron you don't even know her. She was barely a toddler when Voldemort was in power. She could have grown up differently than what you believe-"

Potter was abruptly cut off as the bug eyed teacher appeared at his elbow, "Give me the cup."

Shrugging slightly Ron gave the eccentric teacher Harry's 'tea cup' and turned to continue arguing with Hermione, but at Trelawney's shriek he whipped back around. The frizzled teacher dropped the cup to the table and backed up , hands over her shaking lips. Taking a breath she turned to Harry, "My dear you have, the grim."

At Harry's puzzled look Sibyll continued hauntingly, "The Grim, my dear, the Grim! The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen-the worst omen- of death!"

Everyone seemed frozen until Hermione threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Really?" she chuckled. "You all really believe this? this art?"

Trelawney stood up straight and regained clarity as if for a moment, "Mark my words girl" she spat. "The last time someone ignored my omen's she only just returned to us, and but an empty shell remains. Her omen was but the same, and look at her now!"

Harry placed his cup upon the table from his hand and looked at his professor, "Who?"

Placing a hand over her heart Sibyll stepped towards her class and whispered, "Jaecyn Black."

* * *

Professor McGonagall stared around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class. Really, what has got into you all today?"

Lavender Brown swallowed thickly before she raised her hand, "Professor, what can you tell us about Jaecyn Black?"

Minerva stiffened sharply and her nostrils flared, "Miss Black is an outstanding student. Why do you ask of her?"

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves and-"

"Ah, I suppose Sibyll has issued another death omen?" McGonagall smiled thinly, "Now who has she condemned this year?"

"Me" Harry spoke out blandly.

Narrowing her eyes McGonagall addressed the class, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today, I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Her eyes softened, "And if you must know, Professor Trelawney also issued a death warning to Jaecyn Black years ago, and as you could all see Miss Black is still among the living."


	3. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Professor Lupin entered his classroom after his class had taken their seats. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. Not pausing long he gathered his class and led them to the staffroom. Ignoring Snape as the potions master took his leave Lupin approached an old wardrobe.

"Now then," he began gesturing for his students to approach. As the wardrobe began to rumble and shake Remus smiled encouragingly, "Now, what is a boggart?"

Hermione quickly raised her hand, " It's a shape shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

Lupin's smile only grew, "Couldn't have put it better myself." Before he continued his eyes widened and he peered past his students. "And what do I owe the pleasure Miss Black?"

Jaecyn cleared the doorway and strode into the room, a smirk on her face. Dressed in dark jeans, a black sweatshirt, and military boots the girl looked somewhat normal. Flipping the tail of her French braid over her shoulder she grinned at Lupin, "It's always a pleasure to see you Moony. I didn't think I'd be interrupting a class though, so I apologize professor, Snape told me you'd be here."

Remus winced, "Of course he did, go on."

The young Black shrugged at her elder, "I'm heading to Hogsmeade and I wondered if you'd need anything while I'm there."

Shaking his head Lupin's smile returned, "No thank you my dear, I'm all stocked up on my _much_ needed ingredients." His smile dropped abruptly, "Has the headmaster cleared you to leave the castle?"

Jaecyn's eyes turned cold and she narrowed her eyes, "Dumbledore has cleared all access outside of the castle to me Professor. The dementors will not mistake who I am." Breathing deeply her expression softened and her tone turned wistful, "I have some provisions I have need of. The headmaster rushed me here without giving me a second to pack, not even my broom."

Lupin nodded and smiled once again, "Thank you Jaecyn, for checking in on me. It was nice seeing you, but its time to teach my students how to handle a boggart."

The young Black's dark eyes brightened considerably, "Would you mind if I sit in?"

"Of course not," Lupin grinned as he gestured to Neville to step forward and Jaecyn settled on an empty table.

* * *

Jaecyn sat on one of the many tables along the wall and laughed at the numerous fears. From Snape to giant snakes and banshees to severed hands.

A bellowed '_Riddikulus'_ from the young Weasley and his spider lost its legs. It rolled over and over, searching for another fear. Lavender Brown squealed and jumped out of the way and the boggart settled before Harry and paused. Seconds passed before a rotting, glistening hand, slithered back beneath a black cloak...a long, rattling breath came from an unseen mouth...then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning. The boggart had taken the form of a dementor.

Harry froze, and the boggart approached leisurely. Lupin hurried forward quickly and stood between the two and the boggart vanished. Puzzled, everyone looked around the room before they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of their professor, who cast '_Riddikulus' _almost lazily. The full moon blasted apart, but the boggart wasn't done.

Jaecyn stiffened as the presence stopped in front of her and paused. With a crack her image appeared, of herself. The Slytherin stared agape at her fear. Several inches thinner and blood painted upon her body Jaecyn glared back. Stumbling forward the boggart attempted to reach the girl. Taking a deep breath Jaecyn stood and glared. '_Riddikulus', _echoed around the room as the boggart was forced to assume the form of a book upon the floor. Stepping forward the prefect grabbed the fallen book, and hurled the offending object back within the wardrobe. Not sparing Lupin a glance she turned and walked out of the staffroom.

"Excellent," Lupin called out staring warily after his distraught pupil. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

* * *

Ron was basically bursting with excitement, "That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded at her ecstatic red headed friend, "He seems like a very good teacher." She sighed, "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart."

The young Weasley snickered, "What would it have been for you? A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Walking slowly the trio paused at the entrance to another classroom and stopped to listen, "Leave me alone Moony, I don't want to talk about it!" Jaecyn Black tried to walk away from the Dark Arts professor.

"Jaecyn!" Remus called out exasperated. "You can't just run away from this. I can't believe you never told me it was to that extent!"

The young prefect scoffed, "And did you expect me to Remus?" Whipping around the witch stalked to within a foot of the professor, "What would you have liked me to have told you hmm? That he tore my body up to such an extent, that no one would have recognized it if I had been found dead? Or that it isn't the physical wounds that I fear?"

Lupin blanched and whispered, "What do you mean?"

Jaecyn chuckled darkly, "He not only left scars Remus, but he drove me utterly and madly insane. It took Dumbledore a month to clear my mind of those spells, and he eventually did. But not fast enough, I was trapped within my own mind for months, watching him torture me, taunt me." Taking a deep breath to continue the prefect stiffened and sniffed the air. "This discussion is over Lupin, we are no longer alone." Turning to walk towards the door she heard the three third years scramble away from the door and down the hallway.

Remus followed his student and fumed, "This discussion is far from over Jaecyn Alexandra. We'll talk again after you return from Hogsmeade."


	4. Flight of the Fat Lady

Harry walked listlessly through the hallways trying to keep his mind off Hogsmeade, and was walking along another corridor when a voice called out to him, "Harry?" Turning the Gryffindor spotted Professor Lupin peering around his office door, "What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry sighed.

Lupin considered the boy for a moment, "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

Harry was puzzled as he followed the Dark Arts professor into his office. "A what?" In the corner stood a large tank of water with a sickly green creature with sharp little horns and long spindly fingers.

"Water demon," Remus explained. "The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle." Lupin looked around for his kettle, "Cup of tea? I've only got teabags, I'm afraid-but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry stared aghast at his teacher, "How did you know about that?"

Lupin's eyes were twinkling, "Professor McGonagall told me," passing Harry a cup he continued. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," Harry shrugged. "Professor what can you tell me of Jaecyn Black? Trelawney said something that confused us."

Stiffening Remus set down his cup of tea, "Miss Black also received a warning, but it is not my place to tell if the events came to pass. Is there anything else worrying you, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before also setting down his tea, "You know that day we fought the boggart? Why didn't you let me fight it?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows, "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry." Seeing Potter's blank look the professor continued, "Well, I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." Lupin frowned, "Clearly, I was wrong. But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry replied honestly. "I-I remembered those dementors."

Remus smiled once again, "Yes I was very impressed, Harry. That suggests that what you fear most of all is- fear, very wise." He was about to continue when a knock sounded at the door, "Come in."

Snape appeared through the heavy door, carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly.

"Ah Severus," Lupin smiled. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the two wizards before him, "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will."

"I made an entire cauldronful," Severus continued. "If you need more."

Lupin nodded, a smile still upon his face, "I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

Snape trained his eyes on the professor once again, "Your goddaughter has been skipping my class Lupin. Fix it before I give something worse than a few detentions."

Remus's smile dropped and his brow furrowed, "Skipping classes? She's never done that before."

Severus sighed, sneering as he walked out the door, "I don't care Lupin, just fix it."

Harry watched after the potions master before turning towards the professor, "Goddaughter?"

Lupin grinned sheepishly, "Yes, well obviously I'm not very good at it. Jaecyn disregards most everything I say."

Deciding not to pursue the subject of Jaecyn Black Harry glanced curiously at the still smoking goblet in Lupin's hands.

Remus smiled, "I've been feeling a bit off color and this potion is the only thing that helps. But alas, I have never been much of a potion brewer and this one is particularly complex. Pity sugar makes it useless."

Harry stared horrified as Lupin sniffed the concoction before taking a sip, "Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts."

The professor raised an eyebrow, mildly interested, "Really?"

"Some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face, "Disgusting. Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

* * *

After exiting the Great Hall decorated with hundreds of candle filled pumpkins, bats and flaming streamers Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

Ron curiously tried to look around the students in front of them, "Why isn't anyone going in?"

Moments after a sharp silence fell over the crowd Dumbledore was there sweeping toward the portrait and the students squeezed together to let him through. Having moved closer towards the portrait Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and gasped.

The Fat Lady had vanished from the portrait, which had been slashed viciously, great chunks of it torn away completely.

After taking one look at the painting the headmaster turned somberly to McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape. "We need to find her."

Cackling could be heard not far above the gathered crowd, "You'll be lucky!"

Calmly Dumbledore stared up at the mischievous poltergeist, "What do you mean, Peeves?"

Adopting an oily tone Peeves laughed again, "Ashamed, your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful."

"Did she say who did it?"

Peeves grin only grew as he laughed, "Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Cackling at the shocked gasps of those below Peeves looked to his right, "Might be right smart of you your headship, sir to ask the littlest Black how he got into the castle. Bet you she let him in."

Harry followed the trickster's gaze and frowned at the angry gait of the Slytherin prefect as she stalked away and disappeared behind a tapestry out of sight.


	5. Grim Defeat

The headmaster looked around the Great Hall and spoke to those gathered there, "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. The prefects will stand guard over the entrances to the hall and The Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately."

Percy puffed out his chest looking proud and important as he waited for Dumbledore to leave the hall. Once he had Percy turned towards the prefects, "All of you to the entrances now!" As the students turned to go to their posts Percy spoke up again, "All except you, Jaecyn Black."

Freezing the tall girl slowly turned to face the freckled boy and several around them stepped back several feet. "And why is that Percy Weasley?" she asked coldly.

The Head Boy gulped once, but puffed out his chest once again, "I believe it's obvious Black."

Jaecyn stepped forward and snarled, her eyes flashing, "No Percy, enlighten me as to why I cannot perform my duties. And please boy, choose your words carefully."

Idiotically refusing to step down Percy spoke harshly, "We all know there's a distinct possibility that you let the murderer in Jaecyn _Black._"

Besides Ron, Fred chuckled darkly and spoke quietly, "Five galleons the Slytherin beats our prat of a brother to a pulp."

Before his twin could reply the young witch took two long strides towards the pompous boy and lifted him into the air easily, "Wrong choice of words Weasley" she snarled. Not only would I not let a murderer into this school, I would never let my _cousin_ even close. Now do you know what I'd really like to see, no hmm? How about how well you can walk tomorrow when I break both your legs?"

"Now, now listen here Jaecyn Black." Percy sputtered grasping at the girl's hand to pry it off her robes. "I'm Head Boy, now put me down."

The young witch smirked, "How about no?"

"JAECYN ALEXANDRA!" Lupin bellowed. "PUT THAT BOY DOWN, NOW!"

Scowling fiercely the prefect tossed the red head a few feet from her and spun to face her angry godfather. "Yes professor?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jaecyn shrugged and appeared not to have a care in the world, "The twit accused me of letting Sirius Black into the castle. Thought I could help him with his lack of judgment."

Lupin's angry expression dropped from his face and he spun to face the Head Boy, "That's a fierce accusation Percy Weasley. Care to explain?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times in an accurate imitation of a fish before clamping it shut. Lucky for him another chose to answer the professor, "Oh come now," Malfoy called. Once everyone had turned to the smug boy he continued, "Everyone knows the princess of Slytherin did it. It's her cousin for god's sake."

Jaecyn strode towards the boy visibly fuming, but Lupin put an arm out to block her path. "No, there is nothing you can do miss Black."

Swatting her godfather's arm away, Jaecyn swiftly spun on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Percy gasped, "Professor! She can't leave the Great Hall. Stop her!"

Remus sighed, "Would you like her to return and strip you of your limbs Percy?" Once the red head had shut his mouth Lupin smirked, "Thought not."

Blushing as red as his hair Percy spun and yelled out, "The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

* * *

Once the whole of the castle had been searched Snape strode towards the headmaster within the Great Hall. "Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"

As Harry raised his head a fraction to listen as Dumbledore replied, "Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Snape sighed angrily and glared at his superior, "You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just the start of term?"

"I do, Severus."

Ignoring the warning in the older wizard's voice Snape persisted, "It seems- almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

Dumbledore swiftly cut the potions master off, "I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it, not his old friends nor his young cousin." The tone of his voice openly displayed that the discussion was over as he continued, "I must go down to the dementors, I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he stood near the professors, "Didn't they want to help, sir?"

The headmaster's voice was cold, "Oh yes, but I'm afraid no dementors will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione as the headmaster walked swiftly out of the hall, soon followed by Snape.

Ron blinked twice, "What was that all about?"

* * *

As the first Quidditch match drew nearer the weather worsened harshly. At Gryffindor's final training session before Saturday's match their captain, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"Snape's just been to see me, Slytherin's seeker cannot play the match Saturday."

Everyone spoke up, "Why?"

Wood seemed smug as he smirked, "Marcus Flint tried to get out of the weather conditions. He pleaded with Snape that Malfoy's arm is still injured."

Harry fumed furiously, "There's _nothing wrong _with Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!"

"I know that, Harry." Oliver replied. "But we can't prove it."

The Weasley's caught on first, "But wouldn't that mean they're down a player?"

Wood chuckled, "Technically not, they have four chasers, and so McGonagall fought back that one of the chasers could sub for Draco."

As one Fred and George fist pumped, "Points for McGonagall!"

Katie Bell frowned, "There is no way Flint will allow an untrained chaser to sub in for a seeker's position. He can't be that thick."

"Exactly!" Wood cheered. "Which is why I suspect Malfoy will miraculously make a 'full recovery' just in time for Saturday's game."

Angelina looked up at her captain from her seat, "You said four chasers Wood. Who've they brought in that could take one of the starter's spots?"

Oliver finally frowned, "Snape wouldn't tell me, but he seemed rather smug about it. So it's my best guess that whoever they've brought on is rather good. Most likely Slytherin's trying to wrong foot us. We've gotta keep our focus. We must win!"

* * *

The day before the match approached quickly and with it howling winds. Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled open the door and dashed inside. "Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin..."

Harry's speech cut off abruptly as he glanced up. Snape glared at him from the teacher's desk, not Lupin. "This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points form Gryffindor. Sit down." Standing Snape stalked down the aisles, "Lupin is hardly overtaxing you-I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss-werewolves."

Hermione couldn't help herself, "But, sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks-"

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted calmly. "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394. All of you, now! Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

Hermione's hand once again shot into the air, but Snape ignored her, a twisted smile on his face. "Anyone, really? I never thought I'd meet a third year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please sir," Hermione interrupted. "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape sneered. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went red and stared at the floor with eyes full of tears. Feeling a hand on her shoulder the girl looked up into the bright eyes of Jaecyn Black. "Well done little Gryffindor." The older girl smiled and winked before turning her attention towards their professor, "If you'd let her finish sir, she would have answered your question correctly."

Snape whirled and sneered at his student, "Black, what are you doing here?"

Jaecyn smirked at the surprise in the man's eyes, "Well, sir I have a free block, and Flint absolutely requested that I tell you that Malfoy finally got over his scratch and requests to play tomorrow, in the match."

Draco scowled from his seat, "Hey, I was mauled by a vicious beast!"

The prefect sighed and shook her head, "Please Draco it was but an inch long and didn't even require a Band-Aid." Turning her attention back towards the potions master Jaecyn smiled, "Flint requests that instead of Warrington filling in, that Draco himself plays. Although some of us question exactly which would be worse."

Snape was absolutely livid, "You're just like your godfather" he snarled. "But fine do whatever Flint requests, now get out of my classroom." As the young Black spun and attempted to leave Snape smiled devilishly, "Hold on one moment Black. Since you so peevishly pointed out I did not let Granger finish answering my question, perhaps you would? Please enlighten us as to the differences between the true wolf and the werewolf."

Stiffening harshly the prefect turned and glared coldly at the potions master, "A werewolf can be distinguished from the true wolf by its shorter snout, human like eyes, tufted tails, and mindless hunting of humans."

Smiling fiercely at the almost pained look on the girl's face Snape applauded, "Very well done miss Black. Now-"

"I wasn't finished, Professor." Jaecyn cut off harshly. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't mentioned anything about werewolves and their relations to lycans. Werewolves do not directly descend from the true wolf, but from their ancient ancestors the lycans. More similar to wolves, lycans can shift on command, instead of forced by a full moon. Werewolves are known for their almost human like shapes while lycans can barely be distinguished from a true wolf except, for their size."

"Well that was, informative" Snape snarled. "Now if you would Black, leave my classroom."

Jaecyn smiled brightly at the pissed off professor, "Why I certainly would Professor, but if I'm not mistaken this is Remus Lupin's classroom" her features darkened as she continued. "And I'm positive he'll want it back when he recovers."

Not sparing the potions master another word the prefect spun and gracefully walked out of the classroom to applause and cheers from the Gryffindors.

Ron smiled blankly and almost drooled, "Bloody brilliant."


	6. Catchin Seekers

The next morning Harry was rudely awoken by Peeves so early, that it was still dark out. Fumbling for his alarm clock Harry growled, it was only a half hour past four! Still grumbling the Gryffindor grabbed his broom and sat in the common room staring at the fire, listening to the thunder rumbling and pounding of the wind against the castle. In a few hours he'd be out in that weather, battling through the gale on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry waited as hours passed until he finally thought it to be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.

After brushing off Sir Cadogan's shouts and reviving a bit over a bowl of porridge, he started his toast as the rest of his team filed in.

Wood hadn't eaten anything as they sat, "It's going to be a tough one."

Alicia tried to soothe their anxious captain, "Stop worrying Oliver. We don't mind a bit of rain."

It was considerably more than a bit of rain, but after running through the winds to the locker room the Gryffindors changed into their scarlet robes. Wood tried to speak for their usual pep talk, but it didn't come. After he tried to speak several times, made a gulping noise, then shook his head and beckoned them to follow.

As their team walked out onto the field the wind was so strong that they staggered sideways. The Slytherins approached from the opposite side of the field in their dark emerald robes. Flint approached Wood to shake hands with a snarl. Standing beside the captains Madam Hooch yelled above the winds, "I want a clean game gentlemen."

Harry pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swing it over his Nimbus Two Thousand, and when Hooch blew her whistle he rose fast. But his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.

Lee Jordan's voice could just be heard above the crash of thunder, but Harry mostly ignored the sound. Hopelessly he glanced around trying to separate the green and red blobs through his glasses as the rain roared down upon them. Potter lost track of time, and with the first flash of lightning came the sound of Hooch's whistle.

As the whole team splashed down into the mud, Wood roared above the wind, "I called for time-out! Come on under here."

They huddled under a large umbrella near the far edge of the field and Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes, "What's the score?"

Wood sighed, "We're down seventy to ten. And unless we catch the snitch soon, we'll lose and play into the night."

Katie Bell glared around at her team, "It's that chaser, I can barely see her move she's so fast."

Oliver sighed angrily, "You're right, she's destroying us. My arms are sore just from the few I've tried to save. Black's got the hardest throw I've ever seen, we just have to stop her from entering the scoring zone and we may be able to catch up."

"It's going to take more than that Oliver" Angelina ranted. "Someone has to cover us on offense too, her tackle is flawless. It seems Flint actually acquired someone with skill instead of brute strength this year."

"Well I have no chance of getting the snitch with these on" Harry waved his glasses exasperatedly.

Hermione appeared at his shoulder and grabbed for her friend's glasses. "I've had an idea, Harry!" Tapping the glasses with her wand she spoke, "_Impervious_" and handed them back. "There! They'll repel water!"

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her, "Brilliant," he called hoarsely as she exited the umbrella. Hearing Hooch's whistle Oliver turned back to his team,"Okay, team, let's go for it!"

Hermione's spell had done the trick, Harry could actually see where he was going. He urged his broom through the gale and stared in every direction for a hint of the elusive snitch. Another clap of thunder resounded through the air, closely followed by forked lightning. Harry needed to find the snitch quickly. He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash illuminated the stands, and Harry saw the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog.

Shaking his wet bangs away from his forehead the seeker looked away. At Wood's anguished cry Harry turned around, Draco Malfoy was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold shimmered between them. Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards his opponent.

* * *

Jaecyn reached high above her broom and snatched the quaffle out of the air and sped forward. Passing it quickly to Flint she rolled under Katie's tackle and caught another pass from Montague putting her into the scoring zone, alone with Wood once again. Right hand holding firmly onto her broom Jaecyn raised her strong arm. With a powerful throw she heaved the quaffle through the air and under Wood's arm, into the goal post.

Turning to cover Angelina from receiving the quaffle she stopped, something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over the pitch, and she became aware of something moving through the air.

* * *

Feeling the vicious cold through the air Harry halted his chase after Malfoy and looked around. He had to be at least three hundred feet above the pitch within the clouds. Finally looking down, at least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up, were standing beneath him. It was as thought freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides.

Quickly turning left the seeker barely avoided the dark shape heading straight for him, only to be blind sighted by another. And then he heard it again...someone screaming, screaming inside his head...and then he began to fall.

* * *

Ignoring the cold sapping the strength from her limbs, Jaecyn looked around the pitch. Hundred of dementors had swarmed and she could barely see anything but black. Below she could hear the headmaster bellowing at the tormentors to leave the grounds, with the aid of a patronus, but her attention was elsewhere.

Several dementors rose swiftly upwards towards the clouds formed high above the pitch. Rising quickly Jaecyn fought out of the pack of hoods and continued to look upwards. Expanding her advanced hearing outwards she could hear the shouts and shrill shrieks of the fans below as they saw something she didn't. And then she spotted it, a streak of red plummeting towards the ground, a broom spinning away, out of control.

Without a second thought to the game Jaecyn sped forward, racing against the wind and sideways rain to get to the person falling, when she realized it was Potter. Barely reaching the third year, Jaecyn attempted to catch him fifty feet above the ground. The boy slammed into the chaser with the speed of a freight train, and his inertia began to force both to plummet. Firmly grasping the seeker in her left arm Jaecyn pulled up hard, but they were falling too fast. The ground rushed up to meet them, and her broom could only slow them down so much.

Within thirty feet of the ground the wind abruptly died and the rain lessened. Sound returned to them, and the screams of the spectators rang harshly in her ears. Making a split second decision Jaecyn let her broom go, it spun away ten feet from the ground. Pulling Potter tight against her body the young Black twisted them around. Dumbledore reached them seconds before they landed with a sickening thud, Jaecyn taking the brunt of the fall having pulled Harry above her.

Wood rushed to the fallen two and yanked the young seeker from above her. Jaecyn rolled away from them and dragged air into her breathless body. Rolling to her feet the Slytherin staggered before being caught by Angelina and Katie. Rolling her shoulders Jaecyn groaned, at what was sure to be a bruise completely covering her back, and stumbled slightly as she stepped away from the two chasers.

Walking away to find her broom the fifth year didn't hear her teammates land, but she sure did hear Flint.

"BLACK, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Oh bloody hell," Jaecyn sighed turning to face her captain. "Well I don't know Flint, why don't you tell me?"

Ignoring his team around them, Flint pushed into Jaecyn's space, "That was you costing us the game! Wood wants a rematch because BOTH of you hit the ground, and Dumbledore's probably inclined to give it to him!"

"So what!" Jaecyn seethed. "You'd rather I'd let Potter fall to his death against the ground?! Flint, he must have fallen hundreds of feet, he wouldn't have survived!"

"Good for us," Marcus growled. "Bad for them."

Scoffing in disgust Jaecyn slapped her captain across the face, and turned to walk away.

Roaring in outrage Flint spun and grabbed Bole's bat from the beater. Spinning, the captain used his momentum to smash the bat into the back of his chaser's head. Smiling cruelly Flint continued to hit the fallen chaser repeatedly with the bat.

Blood pouring from her head, Jaecyn raised her arms above her head for slight protection. She grunted in pain as the other chaser repeatedly smashed her body. Rolling away slightly the smaller Slytherin attempted to regain her feet only to be hit about the head once again.

Wood stared frozen from his spot near Harry as the Slytherin team did nothing to help their teammate. Yelling at the top of his lungs at Flint the Gryffindor captain leapt from his place upon the ground, and sprinted the thirty or so feet towards the other team. The Weasley brothers followed closely behind as Wood dove through the air, tackled the other captain, and pinned him to the ground.

Seeing that the Slytherin captain had been firmly pinned to the ground, Fred approached the fallen girl. Barely had he reached the Black before a strong hand pushed him away and Lupin knelt by her side. Quickly removing his jacket Remus pressed the sodden cloth to his goddaughter's head before checking her injuries.

Dumbledore quickly knelt at the distraught professor's side and began to mutter healing spell's to stop the girl's bleeding. Placing a hand on the Dark Arts teacher's shoulder the headmaster spoke quickly, "We have to get them to the hospital wing Remus, both of them."

With a nod Lupin scooped his goddaughter into his arms and took off towards the school.

* * *

Harry could hear voices whispering, but they made no sense. All he knew was that it was as though every inch of him seemed as though it had been beaten. Snapping his eyes open Harry franticly glanced around, he was lying in the hospital wing. His team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around the bed along with Ron and Hermione.

George stared worriedly at their seeker, "Harry! How're you feeling?"

Sitting up abruptly he gasped, "What happened? The match, what happened? Are we doing a replay?"

After a horrible silence Fred spoke up, "Malfoy got the snitch, just after you both fell. Wood tried to argue for a rematch, but the heads denied it."

"Where's Wood?" Harry was almost afraid to ask.

"Still in the showers" Fred sighed. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair.

George grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

Harry lifted his head, "You said you both, after we both fell. Who else hit the ground."

"You fell almost three hundred feet Harry," Hermione spoke softly. "The fall would have killed you. Dumbledore was too far away to stop your fall. Jaecyn tried to catch you, but your weight dragged her to the ground."

Harry gasped and looked around in a panic. On the far side of the room Jaecyn Black lay in another bed, bloody bandages scattered along her body. Lupin sat beside the fallen girl, his head bowed.

"What else happened!" Harry almost shouted. "The fall wouldn't have done that!"

Fred's expression darkened considerably, "When she saved you, Jaecyn rolled to her feet and staggered away from where you initially fell. She got maybe forty feet away, possibly looking for her broom before her team landed. Flint was furious Wood was petitioning for a rematch, because you both fell. The wind had died down somewhat and we could hear mostly what he was saying. Flint was livid that Jaecyn saved you instead of letting you hit the ground alone. Jaecyn argued and said you'd have died had she not hit you out of your free fall."

George interrupted his brother before the other Weasley punched someone, "Flint laughed in her face and told her it would have been a good thing. As bruised as she was the comment made Jaecyn furious. Slapped the weasel right across the face and started to walk away." George sighed and glanced across the room, "Flint grabbed one of his beater's bats and started to smash her with it. Jaecyn attempted to get up, but Flint was able to knock her down a few times before Wood tackled him to the field. Lupin scooped her up, still bloodied and beaten, and ran her to the Hospital Wing. She hasn't woken up yet."

Harry shook his head, "It can't have been that bad. Why's it that bad?"

Ron winced as he spoke up, "The bat Harry, the one Flint used had a few nails loose."

Before a reply could be thought of Madame Pomfrey stomped over, "All right you lot, leave the boy in peace."

George sighed, "We'll come and see you later, don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

After the team had trooped out, Hermione and Ron moved closer to Harry's bed.

Harry shook his head and spoke quietly, "Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Hermione glanced at Ron before pulling a large back up onto the bed, "Professor Lupin brought it back just before you came around. Well, when you fell off, it got blown away, and flew into the Whomping Willow." Tipping the bag Hermione allowed several pieces of splintered wood to fall to the bed.

* * *

Jaecyn's mind felt detached, somewhat floating. Her eyelids fluttered as she opened her eyes and looked around slowly, so as not to move as much. With a sharp gasp she flung herself from the bed and scrambled away.

Immediately Lupin jumped to his feet and approached the shaken girl, "Jaecyn, calm down you're safe."

The young fifth year's eyes leapt from side to side as she muttered, "Hospital...I'm in a hospital."

Kneeling down Remus placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Yes wolf cub, you're in the hospital wing. Your head got banged up pretty bad."

Grasping at her godfather's forearm Jaecyn began to breathe heavier, "Get me out of here Moony...please."

"Shh wolf cub," Lupin murmured. "You're safe now. Flint can't harm you."

Jaecyn trembled as she looked around the infirmary, the light almost too bright for her eyes. Splashes of images from her past flashed behind her grey eyes. Of a different hospital, of different injuries. The distressed girl scrambled to her feet and dashed past her godfather and out of the hospital wing, using her hands to regain her feet when she fell.

Not sparing the trio within the room another glance, Lupin dashed after her.


	7. The Marauder's Map

Madam Pomfrey insisted Harry stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. And the Gryffindor didn't complain and was out and mostly healed by Monday.

The weeks passed by quickly and near the end of term a light dusting of frost upon the ground signaled the near Christmas. With Lupin's promise of extra lessons to Harry and Wood's persistent practices now that Gryffindor was back in the running for the Quidditch cup, the last weeks passed quickly and the end of term weekend Hogsmeade trip approached.

Walking into the common room Harry Ron and Hermione, and once the door had shut behind him Harry turned to his friends, "I want to see her."

The duo was confused to say the least, "Who Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Jaecyn, I want to see her. Do you two know where I could find her?" The issue had been bothering Harry since the minute he'd woken up in the hospital wing. He'd seen the Slytherin run out of the hospital wing like a bat out of hell. Hermione fidgeted with her hands and Harry turned towards his brunette friend, "Hermione, do you have any idea where I could find her?"

Hermione sighed and dropped her hands, "I asked around the Slytherin fifth years that one day that Snape filled in for Professor Lupin. I wanted to thank her for standing up to Snape for me. Her classmates told me she doesn't use her room in the dungeons, she's barely even in the common room. So I started to think, where could she be staying. Then I remembered Halloween, when Sirius Black got into the castle and attacked the black lady. When we exit the Great Hall after dinner, Slytherins part ways from us and head to the dungeons, while we go to Gryffindor tower. Don't you remember? Jaecyn was there that night in the tower when Sirius attacked. She has to be staying somewhere near our common room!"

Harry grinned as his friend took a deep breath after her rant, "Brilliant Hermione. Come to think on it, I did see her walk behind a tapestry on our floor that night, it's worth a try."

* * *

It took the trio about an hour to search almost all the tapestries on the seventh floor before finding the right one. Before them hung a beautifully dark tapestry depicting a strong young wolf, under the full moon, and resting beneath an oak tree. Most of the tapestries around the floor had led to passageways, but this particular one pulled back to reveal a hidden door.

Harry stepped forward and pushed on the door's latch to find it locked. Pulling out his wand the black haired boy whispered an "_Alohomora" _and pushed upon the newly unlocked door. Brushing past the soft tapestry the trio walked through the hidden door into the large room beyond. Fairly large by common room standards the ceiling was maybe twenty feet high with large arched windows near the rafters. A bed accompanied one far corner with the bedding and pillows dragged onto the floor beside it. Black's trunk sat open in another corner, with the Slytherin's broom up against the wall. Above the large desk hung the Black family crest and other greens, blues, and blacks adorned the walls.

Ron looked around and shrugged, "It doesn't seem like she's in here, maybe the library?

The trio turned towards the door only to freeze as a deep husky voice echoed throughout the room, "You do know it's wrong to enter places without permission, where you obviously don't belong?"

Spinning around the Gryffindors glanced around the room nervously. Swallowing his nervousness Harry stepped farther into the room, "We only want to talk Jaecyn."

A sigh followed the boy's request and their eyes snapped to the rafters above. Sitting balanced upon one of the wooden support beams Jaecyn sat against the wall one knee bent, and face turned towards the window. "Start talking then, Potter."

Harry gulped, "Would, err, would you come down then please?"

Jaecyn growled softly, but stood none the less. A small step forward brought the girl off the rafter and falling the twenty feet to the ground. Raising her left hand the Black flicked her wand, lighting the dozen or so lamps around the room. "There I'm down, now speak."

For a moment the three were speechless, finally able to get a clear look at the mysterious fifth year. The prefect stood before them in only dark green sweatpants and a black sports bra, her dark black hair gathered into a messy bun atop her head. Muscles bulged under her deeply tanned skin, but not unattractively. Scars decorated her skin, especially around the witch's muscled abdominals. As the Slytherin turned to place her wand upon the desk the three were able to see dark, long scars along her back and a defined tattoo upon her right shoulder. "You know young Gryffindors, it's rude to stare."

Clearing his throat Harry glanced into the older girl's bright eyes, "I wanted to thank you for catching me."

Jaecyn's bright grin shown through the semi darkness as she smiled, "Don't mention it Potter. Couldn't let one of my godfather's favorite students die now could I?"

Harry glanced across the girl's form again, wincing at the bruises obviously still present, "I'm sorry for what Flint did to you Jaecyn."

The smile slipped from the Slytherin's face as she glanced away and walked to the far side of the room towards her trunk, "Yeah well, nothing you can change Potter. I'll be fine in a few more days. Now, did you really spend your time searching for my room, just to say thank you?"

Hermione quietly walked up to the girl before them and placed a hand on her muscular shoulder, "You're a lot different than the rest of the Slytherins Jaecyn Black."

The fifth year's teeth clenched and she growled softly at the kind touch, "So to thank me, and convince me I was put into the wrong house. Sorting hat already tried to do that love, and it obviously didn't work. I chose my family's house, and I don't plan on regretting my decision."

Harry shook his head in amazement, "Why won't you accept my thanks? I heard what happened, you were across the field from where I was Black. You could have let me fall, but instead you choose to catch me? Now I don't know if you're incredibly daft, or heroic."

Jaecyn sighed, "I'm guessing you won't leave me alone until I talk to you properly then?" Seeing Hermione's nod she growled again, "Fine, then talk. But not about that game or Flint. I accept your thanks Potter, but its passed now, and I don't dwell on the past."

"Why do you live here, instead of the Slytherin common room?" Hermione asked softly. "Don't you feel isolated?"

Jaecyn's lip curled slightly into a smirk, "I used to live in the common room with the rest of my housemates. After my year...abroad I didn't like the concept of being enclosed under the lake. One of my conditions for returning to Hogwarts was a separate room, and Dumbledore agreed."

"That's another thing," Harry interrupted. "You weren't abroad were you Jaecyn? Trelawney told us of her warning for you, and the boggart in Lupin's class showed you something horrifying of your past. What really happened while you were away from Hogwarts?"

The boy knew he'd over stepped when the calm girl in front of him stiffened considerably and growled once again. She spun to face him and her face seemed to shift in the dim lighting. "Careful with your words Potter," she spat. "I've tolerated your presence so far because Remus gets upset when I harm other students. Do not ask what you do not need to know."

Harry nodded swiftly and Ron gasped as he crossed the room completely oblivious to the tense conversation, "You have a firebolt!" the red head seemed to physically be exploding in excitement.

Jaecyn chuckled as she eyed the ginger with amusement, "You Weasley's are almost all the same aren't you? Yes I have a firebolt, what of it mate?"

Ron's jaw dropped, "Are you mad, it's the fastest broom in the world! No wonder you moved so fast, I'd never seen anything like it."

"Yes," Jaecyn drawled lazily. "I suppose it is quite fast." Glancing down at her watch the young Black returned her gaze to Hermione, "You'd best leave now, it's late."

Harry sighed sadly, "Yeah that's right, you guys have that Hogsmeade trip scheduled. We'll talk again Jaecyn."

Jaecyn nodded once before she turned towards the wall. Taking a step forward the Slytherin bent her legs, and in a leap grabbed onto the top rafter and swung herself up and into her previous position. "Good bye Gryffindors."

The three turned to leave, but Harry turned as the fifth year spoke again, "Potter, I've known the Weasley twins for some time now. Perhaps if you wish to accompany your friends to Hogsmeade, you'd best speak to them?"

Harry nodded, "I'll do that, thanks again Jaecyn Black."

The girl's sharp teeth flashed once again in the gloom, "Any time Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry glanced down at the bit of old parchment the Weasley brothers had given him again as he walked down the one eyed witch's passageway out of the school. Having taken the older Slytherin's advice Harry had went to Fred and George, the Marauder's map is what they answered with.

**_ Messrs.'. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_**

**_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_**

**_are proud to present_**

**_The Marauder's__ Map_**

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing, were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Harry smiled as he tapped the map, whispered _"Mischief Managed"_, watched the ink disappear from the parchment, and pushed open the trap door that allowed him to enter Hogsmeade through Honeydukes cellar.

* * *

Harry took a deep drink from his tankard of butterbeer in the three broomsticks before almost spitting it back out again. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub, shortly followed by Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Almost instantly Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the black boy's head and pushed him under the table. The seeker gulped audibly as the party sat down at the table right beside the trio and relaxed. Once the four had received their drinks and invited Madame Rosmerta to join their table, the conversation intrigued him, Sirius Black.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?"

"What else, m'dear Rosmerta, but Sirius Black?"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Rosmerta replied thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts."

"The worst he did isn't widely known Rosmerta. Not many are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them." Fudge began the conversation and Harry gripped his tankard tightly. "Dumbledore had a number of useful spies and alerted James and Lily the moment the Dark Lord had expressed an interest. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

McGonagall nodded, "Naturally Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper. James Potter told Dumbledore that Sirius would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet Dumbledore remained worried. He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements."

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta breathed.

Fudge nodded, "He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But his master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run, only to be caught by the ministry."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?"

The minister sighed deeply, "Well Rosmerta there are a multitude of things Black could do. But his presence here concludes to only one thing, Harry Potter."

"What does Black want with the boy?"

"Why to this day Rosmerta," McGonagall answered. "Sirius Black was and remains Harry Potter's godfather."


	8. Anyone catch that Train?

A/N: Now, I know I skipped Christmas. But in my opinion of the third book, nothing really happens in December besides Black's attack on Gryffindor tower, Scabber's apparent death by Crookshanks, and Lupin's teaching of the Patronus Charm. Ok...so maybe that's something, but however I've decided to time skip. If I have the want in the future, I might return and fill in the blanks with an extra chapter.

Anyways, the skip ends in the beginning weeks of term right at Gryffindor's Quidditch match vs. Ravenclaw. Harry has received the firebolt for Christmas, and will use it during the game.

Thanks for listening, and share your thoughts please! Any are welcome. R&R!

-DragonFruit

...

...

The holidays passed by quickly, the snow melted somewhat, and the new term began smoothly.

On the day of the first Quidditch match of the new term Harry went down to breakfast with the boys in his dormitory, all of whom believed that the seeker's new firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. Heads turned as the Gryffindor entered the Great Hall, and a good deal of excited muttering broke out.

The broomstick was placed upon the table and several wandered over to admire the broom. Cedric Diggory congratulated Harry upon having acquired a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Penelope Clearwater, asked to actually hold the broomstick.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" Draco drawled coldly.

Harry shrugged at the blonde boy casually, "Yeah, reckon so."

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" Malfoy continued maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute-in case you get too near a dementors."

The Gryffindor's jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, but before he could respond to the pompous boy a strong, muscular arm wrapped around the Slytherin's neck.

"Now, now Draco," Jaecyn purred wistfully. "Play nice with your friends."

Stiffening considerably at the danger behind him Draco's eyes widened, "They aren't my friends Black, and besides they're Gryffindors."

Tightening her grip on the squirming boy Jaecyn continued in the same husky tone, "Why don't you run along with your playmates Draco, and discover how to attach an extra arm to your broom. Maybe then it could catch the Snitch for you."

Draco scowled harshly as those around them laughed hard as he struggled more. As the arm wrapped around his neck swiftly pushed him away from the Gryffindor's table he stumbled slightly before standing straight, "Of course Captain, wouldn't want to bother the runts anyway." Walking a few steps away swiftly he muttered, "When my father hears of this-"

Jaecyn crossed her arms and stared condescendingly, "Yeah mate, run to daddy, it'll solve your problems." Turning, the fifth smiled at the Gryffindors and straddled the bench besides Harry. "That's a magnificent broom Harry."

The seeker nodded his thanks before he raised an eyebrow, "Captain?"

Scoffing slightly, Jaecyn leaned an elbow against the table and got comfortable. "Yeah well, Dumbledore kicked Flint off the team and decided to name me captain. Not a big deal really, just changed up the roster a bit" she sighed. "Haven't found anyone to replace the blond runt yet though." Her face turning serious Jaecyn studied the boy in front of her and straightened, "I heard about what happened during the holidays Harry, about Sirius. You alright?"

Harry nodded solemnly before Ron broke in sharply, "Hey, what about me?! He tried to slice up my bed!"

Jaecyn raised an eyebrow at the ginger on the opposite side of the seeker, "Yeah I'm sure he did mate. Probably saw that mop of fire hair atop your 'ead and scampered eh?" Chuckling at the indignant expression on the boy's face Jaecyn turned to face the other side of the table, "What about you love? You've been quiet this morning."

Hermione raised her gaze from the table and smiled sheepishly at the Slytherin. But before she could reply Ron snorted, "Probably still in denial about how that mangy cat of hers ate Scabbers."

A loud snap echoed around the chamber as the brunette slammed her book and glared at the boy, "You have no proof that Crookshanks has eaten your stupid rat Ron. You've been prejudiced against my cat ever since he landed on your head in the Magical Menagerie."

The redhead opened his mouth to angrily retort but was interrupted, "Black, could I have a word please?"

Grinning cheekily Jaecyn turned towards the isle, "Yeah Hane just give me a minute, having a conversation."

Turning slightly Harry glanced behind him. Hane was a rather large Slytherin fifth year standing around six feet. A shock of dark hair stood out atop his head and a scar ran down his strong jaw. Seeing the look Hane grinned and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, name's Andrew Hane." Letting go of the boy's hand Harry noticed the slightly annoyed look the Slytherin cast Jaecyn.

Also seeing the look Jaecyn stood, the grin still plastered on her beautiful face. "Good luck in your game Harry, just don't fall off your broom." Turning Jaecyn raised an eyebrow at her classmate, "Something you need Drew?"

The large man's brow furrowed and he glared at the girl before him, "Fix my room Black" he growled. Tapping her chin with a finger Jaecyn smirked, "How bout no." Turning to walk down the isle the smaller fifth year didn't get very far before Hane stepped forward and hauled her into a fireman's carry. "HEY!" Jaecyn shouted out. "Put me down you oaf!"

Andrew hummed cheekily, "How bout no? At least not until you fix my room Black."

Continuing to walk towards the doors Hane ignored the Gryffindor's chuckles as his captive squirmed, "Forget it Hane, you started it."

"Very mature Jaecyn" Andrew snorted.

"Yeah well how bout this for mature?" Jaecyn smirked as she swung her left arm back and slammed her fist into the larger Slytherin's knee. Instantly crumpling due to the blow to his join,t Hane was sent to his knees. Using her palms the younger fifth year swung her legs from over the boy's shoulders and stood on her feet. "Fix your room yourself Hane." When the Slytherin in front of her quickly stood up and stepped toward her Jaecyn scrambled backward to avoid his grasp. Glancing around she considered vaulting the table to another empty aisle to avoid the angry fifth year, Jaecyn caught sight of Fred Weasley blocking one, and Jade McHale blocking another.

"Really Hane? Asked your friends to help abduct me?"

Andrew shrugged, "All is fair in love and war sweetheart. And this is most definitely war." That said the large fifth year lunged towards his smaller counterpart.

Giving a gasp of surprise Jaecyn handsprung backwards and stumbled. Turning she ran towards the high table away from the angered Slytherin. Furiously looking around the young Black tried to find a way out, but Hane and his friends advanced blocking all escape routes. Turning around she plead, "Lupin help me."

The older professor smirked at his young charge, "I think not Jaecyn, you got yourself into this."

Sputtering Jaecyn stared agape at the man, "Aren't people supposed to help their god children? Bloody hell Moony, help me!" When Remus shook his head and laughed. Jaecyn turned to the headmaster, "Professor, you aren't really going to let them do this are you?"

"Hmm, my dear?" Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Do what exactly?"

Spinning around Jaecyn muttered to herself, "Un-bloody-believable." Seeing her three opponents walking closer Jaecyn sighed angrily. "You know what fine. Hane you wanna play, then we're going to play." Glaring sideways at her godfather the young fifth year snarled, "I'll be in the forest Remus if you need me."

Calling out behind his goddaughter Lupin smiled, "Running won't solve anything Jaecyn! They'll just get you when you re-enter the castle."

Retaining her glare on the older fifth year Jaecyn retorted, "Not if he's in the hospital wing." That said she took off with surprising speed towards the imposing Slytherin. Running full tilt towards her peer Jaecyn started to gather herself. Not expecting the sudden change of pace from the smaller girl Hane didn't see it coming. When the Black was within feet of the larger boy she launched, smashing her shoulder full force into the boy with a mighty crash. Caught unawares the muscular teen crumpled to the ground from the force.

Rolling forward out of her tackle Jaecyn continued to run. Outdistancing McHale and Fred she raced out of the Grand Hall not sparing Hane another glance.

Groaning in pain Andrew sat up clutching his chest. Looking up at the smiling face of Fred Weasley he inquired breathlessly, "Did anyone catch the number of the train that hit me?"

Fred threw his head back and roared in laughter, "Yeah mate" he chuckled. "Maybe you'll just want to ask for new bed sheets? I doubt she'll ever concede to getting that itching powder outta them, and you probably don't want to try to make her, again."

Hane lowered his head and sighed in defeat.


	9. Qidditch and Maps

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch began, gesturing at the teams before her. "On my whistle...three...two...one!"

With a kick the players shot into the air and soared around the Quidditch pitch. Above the roar of the crowd packed into the stadium Lee Jordan's voice, as commentator could be heard. "Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal..."

Squinting around the stadium Harry sped past Katie, heading the opposite direction. Just as his chaser reached the goal posts he spotted it, the snitch. Pulling into a dive just as Bell succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match. Cho saw what he was doing and dove right after him. Harry was so close, ten feet away at most when a bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; forcing him to veer off course. When the seeker looked again, the snitch was gone. This remained the pattern for most of the game, near sightings and misses.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero," Jordan spouted off but Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals- if Cho got the snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win. Turning his firebolt upward Harry pulled twenty feet above the game. Seeing Cho also rise out of the corner of his eye Harry startled, she was marking him rather than search for the snitch herself!

Making up his mind Harry pulled into another dive, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the snitch, tried to follow. Pulling out of the dive sharply he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then he saw it-the snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

Not stopping to think Harry accelerated, Cho several feet behind. Looking ahead, he was nearly there. Harry stretched out a hand and just managed to close his fingers over the struggling snitch. At Madam Hooch's whistle the seeker turned around, a smile splitting his face as six scarlet blurs sped towards him. Nearly being tugged off his broom by his ecstatic teammates, Harry managed to cheer along as he held the snitch high above his head.

* * *

After a night of celebrating Harry Potter sat in his bed, watching the evening play out on the Marauder's Map. Turning yet another piece of the large map the seeker noticed something a bit odd. One set of dots seemed to wander erratically over one of the passageways, but this wasn't what intrigued Harry. It was the name, one that shouldn't have been there yet was, Peter Pettigrew.

Moving quickly Harry leapt out of bed and ripped on his shoes. Grabbing the map along with his wand the boy nearly ran out of the portrait hole and down the staircase. Panting slightly Harry held out his wand as he watched the dots approach nearer upon the map. Suddenly the dot appeared to approach at a run and wrap around his own. Spinning Harry held his wand out further in an attempt to spread the light, but saw nothing. Glaring, the Gryffindor watched as the dots turned the far corner and drifted away.

Bewildered Harry glanced around, the passageway was small, and there was no way someone could have just run right past him like that. Perhaps the map had malfunctioned? Glancing down at the map Harry started at the appearance of Professor Snape turning another corner, not fifty feet from him. Whispering a hurried _"Mischief Managed"_ and then a _"Nox" _Harry lowered his wand and hid the map within his pocket.

Not seconds later a wand raised aglow in his face, and Harry stared up into the grimacing face of one Severus Snape. "Potter," he drawled. "What are you doing, wandering the corridors at night."

Harry shrugged, "I was sleep walking."

Snape sneered, "Extraordinarily like your father, Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle."

"My dad didn't strut," Harry retorted. "And nor do I."

The potions master grimaced, "Turn out your pockets." When his request was followed he raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Harry shrugged, the Marauder's map within his hand, "Spare bit of parchment."

Eyes narrowed Snape pressed his wand against the page, "Reveal, your secrets." Smirking at the ink beginning to blot the page he intoned, "Read it."

"Messrs.' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their complements to Professor Snape, " he paused and Snape's glare deepened. Smiling cheekily Harry looked at his professor, "And request he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Angered Snape stepped closer, "Why you, insolent, little-"

"Professor," Lupin called out from behind the pair.

"Well, well," Snape smirked. "Lupin, out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Looking beside the Dark Arts professor he snarled, "And I see you brought the mutt along as well?"

Jaecyn growled softly, "Better than slithering through the pipes, eh Snape?"

Ignoring the jab Lupin glanced around the potions master, "Harry, you alright?"

"That remains to be seen." Snape returned his gaze to the seeker and snatched the map, "I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look Lupin, it's supposed to be your area of expertise, clearly its full of dark magic."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "I seriously doubt it Severus it looks merely to be a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. Never the less, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is after all, as you say, my expertise." Looking away from the professor Lupin gestured down the passage, "Harry if you would come with us please. Goodnight Professor."

* * *

As soon as the door to Lupin's office closed behind the trio Jaecyn flung herself into a nearby chair, legs over the arm, and awaited the discussion. Three...two...

"I have absolutely no clue how this map fell into your possession Harry, but frankly I'm astounded that you didn't hand it in. Did it ever occur to you that this map in Sirius Black's hands, is a map to you?" Lupin paced in front of his student for a moment before coming to a stop, "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive. Wandering around the castle, at night in fact, and disregarding the measures being taken to insure your safety is a poor way to repay them."

Glancing at the upset professor Jaecyn sighed and stood to her feet, "I'll take him back up to the seventh floor, you need your rest Remus."

Harry glanced at the fifth year besides him several times as they left the Dark Arts office. It was perhaps the third floor before he was frustrated enough, "What were you doing wandering the halls alone at night?"

Jaecyn simply raised an eyebrow at the boy until he blushed and glanced away, "I'm a prefect, Harry. I am allowed to be around at night, and besides I was with Lupin. Wasn't really alone now was I?" Looking around the staircase the fifth year sighed, "You shouldn't worry him like this, Harry. It isn't good for his health."

Harry nodded, "I know, its just that I saw something on the map. And then-"

He was cut off as they reached the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. There waiting in front of the portrait, was Hermione and Ron. The brunette looked up at the sight of Harry and raised a letter, her lip trembling "Hagrid just sent me this. He lost his case, Buckbeak is going to be executed."

...

...

**A/N: **I know I took more from the movie than the book with this one. But you have to admit, it's one of the best scenes of the movie. R&R please!


	10. Condolences and Victory

**A/N**: Moved mostly into the movie for the Hagrid scene. How could I not with one of my favorite Hermione moments?

...

...

It wasn't until the afternoon before the Quidditch cup that the three could see Hagrid. It was directly after a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid had been walking them back to the castle when he broke down.

"S'all my fault, got all tongue-tied. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em."

Ron shook his head fiercely, "There's still the appeal! Don't give up yet, we're working on it."

It was mostly just the four of them alone, almost near the castle towards the top of the hill. Hagrid shook his head sadly, "S'no good, Ron. That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

"Look at him blubber!" a cold, dry voice jeered from ahead of them. Looking up the three spotted Draco Malfoy standing just up the path, listening. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Striding forward furiously Hermione drew her wand, "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Draco whimpered as the angry witch held her wand at his throat. Glancing feverishly side to side he tried to gain help from his goons.

"Hermione!" Ron called out. "No, he's not worth it!"

Retaining her glare Hermione pulled her wand away. As Draco started to snicker it pushed the distraught brunette over the edge. Swinging back Hermione stepped forward and slugged the haughty boy across the face. Draco cried out and staggered back, but both Crabbe and Goyle leapt forward latching onto the girl's arms. Hermione cried out as the pressure became painful and Draco's smirk returned full force, before the grip just wasn't there anymore.

Turning slightly she could still see Ron, Harry, and Hagrid still behind her. But then who-?"

"Wrong move boys" Jaecyn snarled as she held Goyle against the wall by his throat, and Crabbe motionless with her wand.

"You'll regret this Black," Malfoy whimpered. "I'll get that jumped up Mudblood, mark my words."

Swinging around the fifth year dropped both boys and faced the third, "No you won't Malfoy, or you'll regret it. Now bugger off!" Once the three were out of sight Jaecyn stepped closer to the smaller girl, "You alright Granger?"

Hermione looked up into piercing grey eyes, "I'm fine, but how do you keep managing to show up at the most opportune moments?"

Jaecyn frowned slightly before she shrugged, "Good timing? I was actually on my way to see Hagrid before-"

"LITTLE PUP!" Hagrid boomed, bounding towards the fifth year. Jaecyn's eyes widened to a comical level when the half giant scooped her up and swung her around. "S'been so long! Why 'aven't you been ter see me?"

"Hagrid," Jaecyn wheezed. "Can't breathe."

Once properly on her feet again Jaecyn bent over, trying to regain her breath. "I was just on my to see you Hagrid, you know, before you tried to crush my lungs. I mean were you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry pup. S'been so long since you've been ter see me."

The Black sighed as she straightened, "It's quite all right Hagrid. And I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. It's just things with Remus have been hectic and with my classes-"

"Oh s'fine Jaecyn" Hagrid cut in. "I know how important yer godfather is ter ya."

Jaecyn stepped forward to hug the large man, "I'm sorry about Buckbeak Hagrid. He's a good creature, pity he didn't actually harm Malfoy though."

"Now don't go sayin' those things" Hagrid chuckled. But shouldn't you be en class?"

Jaecyn released the half giant and stepped back, "Yeah I should, but I have an appointment with McGonagall. She'll be a tad bit aggravated I'm late, but I had to come see you." Turning to leave the Slytherin smiled at Hermione before focusing on Harry, "In case I don't see you tomorrow Potter, good luck. And make sure you knock Malfoy off his broom, slimy git deserves it."

Hagrid nodded once and looked away from the Slytherin's retreating back, "A'right you three. Be off wit' ya."

* * *

The next morning Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to applause. Wood spent breakfast urging his team to eat, while refusing to eat anything himself.

Once everyone had finished and left the hall Wood nodded tersely, "Locker rooms." No one spoke as they silently replaced their school robes for scarlet ones. Wood looked around, "Listen up! Slytherin's got some roster changes. Lydia Bletchley replaced their keeper, and Evelyn Harper is playing in place of Flint. Black isn't a fool, and wouldn't change her roster if these additions didn't display any skill. Now, let's go."

Walking onto the field the pitch was consumed in an uproar of noise. "And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan yelled above all. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood."

"And now the Slytherin team!" Jordan called out again after the noise had dimmed somewhat. "Malfoy, Montague, Harper, Bole, Derrick, Bletchley, and their Captain, Black."

Harry stared across the field as the Slytherin team approached the center of the pitch. When both teams met Madam Hooch called out, "Captains, shake hands."

Wood having already been standing next to Hooch waited as the smaller captain approached. Instead of Slytherin's normal green and silver, Black wore sleeveless emerald and black robes along with her team. Grasping Wood's hand Jaecyn smiled, "Good luck Oliver."

Madam Hooch nodded, "Mount your brooms! Three...two...one..."

Her whistle blast was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen players rose into the air. Harry glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

"And it's Slytherin in possession," Lee called out. "Graham Montague of Slytherin with the quaffle, heading straight for the Gryffindor goal posts. Nice bludger work there by George Weasley, Montague drops the Quaffle and argh, no-Quaffle picked up by Black. Slytherin retains possession, a nice swerve around Angelina and-she scores! Ten-zero to Slytherin!"

"Wood tosses the quaffle back into play and-Gryffindor has possession and its Katie Bell! She's streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague had swerved in front of Katie, and made a grab for her head instead of the quaffle. Katie had cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang throughout the Quidditch pitch and began shouting at the chaser, along with his captain. A minute later, and Katie was to square off with the Slytherin Seeker.

"It's a penalty shot for Gryffindor. Come on, Katie!" Jordan screamed. "Let's see what this keeper's made of!" A silence descended the crowd as Katie approached the goal posts. "Wow, she saved it! Quite impressive, exceedingly so for Slytherin-"

"Jordan," McGonagall's voice echoed. "If you cannot commentate in an unbiased way-!"

"I'm telling it how it is professor, that was impressive!" Jordan retorted. "And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle-Harper alongside her-poke her in the eye, Angelina!-it was a joke Professor, it was a joke-oh no-Harper in possession. A quick pass to Montague and another to Black. Jaecyn avoids a bludger and flips it to Harper once again. Come on now, Wood, save,-!" Lee sighed, "So, Slytherin in the lead, twenty to ten, and Gryffindor in possession."

And the game continued in this fashion, Slytherin racking up the points and Gryffindor barely able to return the score. The Snitch continued to make slight appearances and Malfoy kept close to Harry as they soared over the match, looking around for it.

Katie scored, thirty to ninety. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Taking advantage of the Gryffindor beaters' absence Bole and Derrick aimed both bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other.

The smirks and celebration between the two was short lived as an extremely furious player flew over and planted her boot in Bole's chest full force. Rolling over the beater clutched his broom, completely winded. Raising his head angrily Bole's snarl turned into a gulp as he took in the sight of a thunderously enraged Slytherin captain.

Not bothering the two another glance Jaecyn growled, "If it happens again, consider yourself flying without brooms."

Angelina scored the penalty shot against Bletchley, but it seemed that an enraged Black, was an untouchable Black.

"And Black scores again!" Lee Jordan groaned into the microphone. "Slytherin leads one twenty to forty. Gryffindor has possession and its Spinnet with teh Quaffle! She rolls under a bludger and passes up to Katie. Nice swerve around Montague-Duck, Katie, that's a bludger! And-argh another tackle by Slytherin's chaser Black. Slytherin in possession, streaking up the field. Black avoids both Weasley bludgers and passes to Montague. Graham swerves around Spinnet and is approaching the goal posts."

Harry looked around furiously for the Snitch as Montague scored, putting the score one thirty to forty. And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him. Putting on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down. Horrified, Potter looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward and grabbed onto Harry's broom tail, and was pulling back. And finally when the boy had let go, the Snitch was gone.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee howled into the megaphone. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING-! hey look at that. It seems our Slytherin captain is also upset at the play. Oh look at Malfoy fly, seems terrified the poor boy. GET HIM BLACK, KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM!"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She too was furious at the trick and was shaking a finger at the boy.

Alicia took the penalty, but was so angry she missed by several feet.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal-Black scores-" Lee groaned. "It is now one fifty-forty to Slytherin. Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

Harry looked around. From the far side of the field he could see Jaecyn flying straight for his teammate, she was going to attempt a tackle. Wheeling his broom around, Harry bent low and kicked forward. Jaecyn looked up from Angelina, at the seeker now blocking her way. The speed gained on her own firebolt was far too much, they were going to collide. Shaking her head Jaecyn lowered her broom some and continued on route.

"Angelina close to goal, but what's this? Potter's moved to block the Slytherin captain!" Jordan called out standing up. "Jaecyn Black can't slow down, they're going to collide! Potter get outta there! She'll splatter you-WOAH! I've never seen anything like it!"

Having kept her route to smash into the younger player Jaecyn could do only one thing. Gathering herself she leapt high, feet above Harry the captain soared over her opponent. Landing smoothly she continued on to the other chaser. Angelina was feet away from scoring distance when Black struck.

Lee Jordan was enthusiastic, "Slytherin in possession, but you'll have to give her that! I've never seen it before. The Slytherin captain just _hurdled_ Harry Potter to perform an excellent tackle for the Quaffle! Black passes up the field to Montague. Montague to Harper. Slytherin scores, one sixty to forty."

"Aaaaaaarrrgh!" Harry grumbled, glaring at the emerald chaser. Raising back up into the air Harry glanced around. Malfoy was still twenty feet from him and Slytherin continued to score. He completely blocked out the commentary in his search for the Snitch. Taking a slow lap around the field Harry took a glance at the score, Slytherin lead one ninety-forty! He needed to get the Snitch now!

And then Harry saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face-there, a few feet above the grass below, was a flash of gold. Flattening himself to his broom Harry dove barely avoiding a bludger from Bole.

"Oh both seekers have spotted the Snitch!" Jordan boomed. "Harry Potter needs to snag it in order to tie, but Slytherin possesses the Quaffle!"

Harry was at Malfoy's ankles-

"Montague avoids a Weasley bludger and tosses to Harper,"

Harry was level now, merely feet away.

"Harper passes up the field to Black, Jaecyn is in scoring range!"

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and-

"Black scores! Slytherin two hundred to forty!"

"No!" Harry pulled out of his dive, a hand in the air. The Snitch gleamed in his palm, but they'd lost. Two hundred to one ninety, they'd lost.

"What an amazing game ladies and gentlemen," Jordan droned disappointingly. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, but Slytherin pulled ahead Two hundred to one ninety. Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup."

Landing besides his teammates Harry walked towards Oliver. "Wood-I-"

"Forget it Harry, you played well. Nothing more could I ask for." The Gryffindor captain looked around at his team and smiled sadly. "Well done everyone-"

"Oliver!"

The seventh year spun at his name. Striding towards him, firebolt in one arm, the silver Quidditch cup in the other was none other than, Jaecyn Black.

Angelina stepped forward into the girl's path, "Come to gloat?"

Jaecyn raised an eyebrow, "No...wow you blokes really do hate us don't you?"

Johnson shrugged, "Pretty much, now why are you here with us, instead of your own team?"

"Just listen Angelina," Black responded. "I spoke to McGonagall before the game."

"What's this professor I really don't feel like-" Jordan complained in the stands unaware of the megaphone.

McGonagall's irritated voice echoed across the pitch, "Just read the parchment Jordan, or is that beyond your capabilities?"

"Well fine if you would just calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist-whoa." Lee retorted. "Listen up here, it seems a decision has been reached regarding our game. An old rule have been brought up today, and when I say old I mean old...

_If one's team has decided that they deserve the win of a Quidditch match and the leader of the opposite of said team agrees than an agreement is to be reached. As it is not the decision of our committee to revoke one team's victory, it is possible to return one's faith of a team. A mutual victory, or Mutua Amoeni is to be evoked within the match; giving both teams the honor of the win."_

Lee Jordan mouth hung agape at what he had just read, along with almost everyone else's. McGonagall had walked down to stand next to both teams near centerfield, a rare smile on her face.

Handing the cup to the grinning professor, the fifth year raised her wand to her throat, amplifying her voice. "I Jaecyn Alexandra Black, Captain of the Slytherin team, hereby agree to a Mutua Amoeni with Oliver Wood due to my team's foul play throughout the day. Even though myself had nothing to do with the sabotage, it is still a disgrace to the sport I love. Gryffindor today, and throughout their other matches has displayed their will to win, and I fully believe that this win shall be shared between us."

Lowering her wand Jaecyn once again grasped the silver Quidditch cup. Making her way through the Gryffindor team, she approached the other captain. Placing the shining cup within the speechless boy's hands Jaecyn raised up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Congratulations Oliver Wood, you've won the Quidditch cup."

Red flushed the Gryffindor's cheeks as he looked down at the smaller girl, "But, you deserve this Jaecyn."

Shaking her head the Black smiled, "I may deserve it, along with Harper and Bletchley. But not all of my team played honorably Oliver, yours did." With that she turned and strode away from the ecstatic wave of red. She'd only made it ten strides before Bole blocked her path, "Out of my way Bole, now."

"You can't do that," he snarled. "That cup belongs to us."

Brushing past the boy Jaecyn smirked, "No it doesn't, and yes I can. The decision stands upon my shoulders, and I had already agreed with Professor McGonagall before the match."

Enraged the taller boy grabbed the captain's arm and spun her into his chest, "You can't do that."

Beginning to flush with rage Jaecyn shoved the boy away, "What is it with you boys that think you can overpower my decisions with force? Well you can't Bole, the decisions been made. It's final." Turning to leave again Bole only grasped her once more. Fully fed up with the pompous prat Jaecyn used her momentum to spin with his pull and smashed her fist into the boy's jaw. Leaving him howling upon the ground the Slytherin's captain stalked off the field.


	11. Executions Gone Wrong

**A/N: **Using mostly parts of the movie for this one guys. R&R please!

...

...

The weeks following the Quidditch Final brought the final exams for each student. On the sixth, the last day of exams also brought Buckbeak's appeal.

The divination tower was hotter than ever when Harry sat down for his final exam. Professor Trelawney sat waiting the dark haired boy before a large crystal ball.

"Now," the seer began. "Kindly gaze into the orb and then tell me what you see."

Swallowing thickly Harry knew he was doomed. Sweat dripped down his back as he stared, and stared hard at the object in front of him. Harry absolutely begged the orb to show something other than white fog, but unsurprisingly it didn't. Giving into his fate Harry decided to pretend, "Er-a dark shape...um..."

Trelawney looked absolutely elated, "What does it resemble? Catch it quickly dear, before it drifts into the beyond!"

And quickly he did, think that was. Casting his mind about for a random topic he blurted, "A hippogriff."

"Indeed!" the professor whispered. "My boy, you must be seeing the outcome of Hagrid's Ministry trouble. Look closer...tell me the outcome."

Oh bloody hell, Harry thought. If only she'd let him off with that. "Er-well, the hippogriff seems fine. Yes, that's it! It looks fine, it's flying away."

Trelawney sighed, "Well, I think we'll leave it...I'm sure you did your best."

Relieved Harry grabbed his bag and turned to leave when a harsh voice spoke from behind, _**"It will happen** **tonight!"**_ Wheeling around Harry stared, Professor Trelawney had gone rigid, her mouth agape.

And then she spoke again, in a voice unlike her own, _**"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight...the servant will break free and set out to fejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight...before midnight...the servant...will set out...to rejoin...his** **master..." **_(Prophecy taken directly from the book, bloody creepy if you ask me.)

Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest, and she coughed before looking up, a dreamy look on her face, "I'm so sorry dear, I must have drifted off for a moment."

Mouth opening and closing like a fish Harry ran. Dashing down the staircase and past the security trolls outside Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. The room was almost deserted, over in the corner sat Ron and Hermione.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted. "Just told me-"

Ron interrupted with a grave look on his face, "Buckbeak lost, Hagrid's just sent this."

_-Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid._

Trelawney forgotten Harry looked up with a determined expression, "We've got to go. He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

* * *

Hagrid sniffled as he stared out the window, "Look at 'im. Loves teh smell 'o teh trees when the wind blows through 'em."

Ron tried to plead, "Why don't we just set him free?"

The half giant shook his large head, "They'd known it was me, then Dumbledore...would get inter trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants ter be with me when they...when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man."

"We'll stay with you too."

Hagrid swung around and narrowed his eyes at Harry, "You'll do no such thing! Think I want ya seeing something like that? No. You just drink yer tea and be off. Oh, before you do, Ron..."

Reaching a great hand into a jar Hagrid pulled a struggling, thin rat from within. Ron was ecstatic, "Scabbers! You're alive!"

Hagrid nodded, "Keep a closer eye on yer pet Ron."

Hermione stepped forward, "I think you owe someone an apology."

Ron nodded stubbornly, "Right, next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

The brunette shook her head, "I meant me!"

Before the angered girl could continue a small object hit Harry in the head, causing him to turn; seeing the ministry party approach he cried, "Hagrid!"

"It's late, s'nearly dark, you shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside this time o' night, you'll be in trouble. 'Specially you Harry." Hagrid startled at a knock at the door, "Be you in a moment! Quick, quick!"

Harry stepped towards the back door, "Hagrid, it'll be fine. It'll be okay."

Hagrid smiled wanly, "Go on, go on!"

* * *

The trio didn't stop running until they hit the top of the hill. Hermione turned and pressed her head into Harry's shoulder as they watched the axe rise down in the pumpkin patch. The brunette whimpered when the thud echoed around the ground, and several crows startled into the air.

Several moments passed Hermione's cries the only sound until, "He bit me, Scabbers!" Turning the red head sprinted after his pet.

"Ron, Ron!"

Ignoring them the young Weasley continued his quest, "Scabbers, come back." Diving Ron latched onto the small animal and held him close to his chest, "Scabbers, you bit me!"

Hermione drew up short, "Harry, you do realize what tree this is?"

Harry glanced up at the dark trunk, only to recognize how screwed they were. Ron had dove underneath the shadow of the Whomping Willow! "That's not good. Ron, RUN!"

The red head looked up only to freeze, staring at a point behind his friend. Raising a hand Ron pointed, "Harry, Hermione, run! It's the Grim!"

Spinning the two looked on in fear at the massive dog before them. It's black fur was matted and it's eyes a fierce grey. Growling the beast charged them, only to leap through the air over their heads. Staring in horror, the two watched as the dog latched onto Ron's leg and proceeded to drag the boy into the Whomping Willow.

Acting fast Harry dove at the two, attempting to grasp his best friend's hands, "Ron, no Ron!"

The seeker had no success and the dog drug Ron into a tunnel beneath the trees roots. Standing up Harry maybe had second upon his feet before the Willow smashed a branch across his chest, sending once again to the ground. Groaning Harry sat up to see Hermione jump rope a branch only to be swept off her feet by another.

Flying around through the air Hermione screamed, "Harry!" Passing the boy she latched onto his shirt. The dark haired Gryffindor didn't even have time to curse before he too, was airborne. Miraculously Hermione let go just at the right moment for Harry to land safely in the tunnel. Well as safely as one can when flying through the air, and then have a brunette crash on top of you seconds later.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Hermione apologized standing up.

Harry shrugged, "Don't worry."

Hermione brushed the dirt from her sweatshirt and stared down the tunnel, "Where do you suppose this goes?"

The seeker shivered, "I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong."


	12. Snapes, Blacks, and Rats oh my

**A/N: **Last chap was very film oriented, and so is this one. Sorry to say but I had fun writing the Snape knockout scene, I seriously dislike that man. R&R please!

...

...

Harry lifted his friend up into the dusty room. Carefully the duo walked quietly through the structure. Hermione glanced around, immediately coming to a conclusion, "We're in the shrieking shack, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "C'mon." Taking her hand the seeker led them up the stairs within the old house. Hearing the moans of pain throughout the building the duo upped their pace. Upon seeing their red headed friend both Gryffindors called his name and rushed to the boy. "The dog, where is it?" Harry urged.

Franticly, Ron pointed behind the two, "It's a trap, he's the dog! He's an animagus."

Slowly turning Harry let his gaze follow the dog's prints in the dust, until he reached the wall. There standing behind the door, which shut, was a ragged man. The man had dark matted hair, and was extremely thin, Sirius Black.

Hermione instantly jumped between the madman and Harry, "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!"

"No," Black snarled stepping forward. "Only one will die tonight!"

"Then it'll be you!" Harry screamed as he pushed his friend aside and leapt at the man. Grabbing his neck, Harry forced the man to the ground. The seeker ripped his wand from his pocket and held it to Black's face.

Sirius merely chuckled, "Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

Before the boy could decide the door burst open and Remus Lupin shouted, _'Expelliarmus!' _Harry's wand was knocked from his hand, and he scrambled away from Black. "Well, well Sirius." Lupin taunted. "Looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

Black looked upon the man from the ground and smiled, "Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus."

The Dark Arts professor returned the smile as he helped the man from the ground, embracing him warmly. "I found him!" Sirius cried. "It's him, lets kill him!"

"NO!" Hermione screamed stepping towards the two. "I trusted you!" she cried glaring at Lupin. "And all this time you've been his friend." Spinning towards her best friends she burst, "he's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Remus raised an eyebrow as he stepped towards the witch, "How long have you known?"

Hermione breathed deeply, "Since Professor Snape set the essay."

Lupin chuckled, "Well, well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met-"

"Enough talk Remus!" Sirius screamed. "C'mon let's kill him!"

"Wait-"

"I DID MY WAITING!" Black roared. "TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"

Lupin glanced at Harry before he handed Sirius his wand, "Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why" Harry cried. "You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead."

"No Harry, it wasn't him." Lupin retorted. "Someone did betray your parents, but it was somebody who and until quite recently I believed to be dead."

Harry was furious, "Who was it then?!"

Sirius laughed madly before calling out, "Peter Pettigrew. And he's in this room, right now. Come out, come out Peter! Come out and play!"

_"Expelliarmus!" _Snape shouted from the door, and Lupin's wand flew from Black hand. "Ah," Severus chuckled. "Vengeance is sweet, how I'd hoped to be the one to catch you."

"Severus," Lupin pleaded, but Snape wouldn't have it.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape," Sirius sneered. "Once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to!"

Sirius had gotten closer to the potions master during his rant and Snape pressed his wand into the man's neck, "Give me a reason, I beg you."

Lupin stepped closer then, "Severus please, you're making a mistake. Don't be a fool-"

"You can't help him it's already happened."

"Sirius be quiet-"

"Oh quiet yourself Remus," Sirius retorted.

Snape chuckled, "Oh look at you two, quarreling like an old married couple."

Sirius once again sneered at the professor, "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set."

Hermione gasped slightly as Snape pressed his wand further into the man's neck. But not at the rivals, but the fifth year crouched just beyond the door. Hidden within shadow the younger Black's eyes gleamed. Clad in her boots, jeans, school blouse and tie the fifth year caught the brunette's eyes and held a finger to her lips.

"I could do it you know," Snape snarled. "But who am I to deny the dementors, they're so longing to see you." Severus smiled wickedly, "Do I detect a sliver of fear? The dementor's kiss, one can only imagine what that could be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but i'll do my best."

"You fool," Lupin said softly stepping towards the two. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

Turning on the Dark Arts professor Snape aimed his wand and BANG! Snakelike cords burst from Snape's wand and wrapped themselves around Lupin; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, immobile.

Nobody within the room saw her move, but suddenly Snape was flying across the room, and Jaecyn stood in his place, a snarl marring her beautiful features and hatred in her eyes. Snape slid towards the floor, once he had hit the opposite wall. A trickle of blood oozed from under his hair, he had been knocked out. Nodding once Jaecyn turned and approached Lupin, Black crouched beside him. Kicking the escapee away the fifth year reached down and yanked the ropes away.

"Thank you Jaecyn." Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms.

"You alright there Moony?" Jaecyn inquired softly.

"You attacked a teacher," Hermione whimpered staring at the lifeless Snape. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble-"

Nodding at his goddaughter Lupin silently assured her that he was alright. Jaecyn smiled softly before she walked to the three and threw herself upon the furniture next to the red head.

"Now," Remus drew the attention. "It's time we offered you some proof. Ron, give me Peter, please. Now."

"Oh come off it," Harry jeered. "Pettigrew's dead, you killed him." The seeker had grabbed Hermione's wand and now pointed the weapon at Sirius.

Stepping in between the two Remus pleaded, "No he didn't, I thought so too, until I saw him on the map."

Harry shrugged, "The map was lying then."

Sirius stepped up beside his friend, "The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive!"

"Show me."

At the plea from the boy Sirius strode towards the red head and seized the rat. Holding the pet high above the ground by the tail he brought him closer to Remus. Scabbers began to squeak incessantly as Lupin pointed at him with his wand, his beady eyes nearly popping out of his ugly head. A flash of blue light erupted around the room and when I cleared there was no longer a rat, but a small rat like man wringing his hands.

"Well, hello Peter," Lupin called calmly. "We've been having a little chat, about what happened the night Lily and James died, you sold them to Voldemort didn't you?"

Pettigrew broke down, "I didn't mean to!" he cried. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Sirius, what would you have done hmm?"

For the first time that night, Sirius seemed to resemble the large dog he could transform into as he roared, "I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

Fully showing his rage Lupin joined in, "You should've known Peter! That if Voldemort didn't kill you than we would, together!"

"No!" Harry shouted as he ran forward between the old friends. "You can't kill him, you can't"

"Harry, this piece of filth killed your parents!" Black snarled. "You heard him, his own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"Oh please," Jaecyn called out striding forward to stand facing Sirius. "Has all that time in Azkaban made you daft, man? I mean really, if you kill him it's hopeless for you now isn't it?"

"Jaecyn," Lupin warned but the girl ignored him.

"One," the fifth year called out. "Him, alive is the only thing proving your innocence. And two, you'd both wind up in Azkaban for murder. I mean bloody hell Moony, I can understand him being out of it. But what are you thinking?"

Sirius tilted his head, staring at the girl slightly puzzled. "Who are you girl, you seem familiar."

Jaecyn smirked, "Well if you can't figure it out cousin, Azkaban really has made you mad."

Mouth agape Sirius stared, "You can't be...you can't be Marius' lass can you? Little Lexi Black, my younger cousin?" Sirius was elated, completely forgetting about Pettigrew the older Black strode forward and swung his cousin around.

Lupin seemed to think for a moment, "This reminds me, why are you here Jaecyn?"

The girl's smile dropped and she flung her hands around sheepishly, "You weren't at our meeting spot Moony, so I went to your office. Saw Severus here leave in a huff, so I followed him. Led me here, glad he did too-

"Anyway," Harry muttered, cutting in. "We'll take you to the castle, after that the dementor's can have you."


	13. There be Wolves about Tonight

The party of eight trooped out from the Willow tunnel in their respective groups. Lupin in the lead, keeping a close eye on Pettigrew as Hermione walked beside him. Then Sirius and Harry, Ron hopping between them on his leg. And finally the littlest Black trudged from beneath the tree, a still very unconscious potions master slung across her shoulders.

Dropping the man unceremoniously Jaecyn bent at the knees, "How come I have to carry Snape, he weighs a ton!"

Sirius snickered at his winded cousin, "You wouldn't really consider it, he being tall, lanky and all."

Jaecyn groaned, "Must be all the small children he eats for breakfast." She only managed to keep a straight face for several seconds before both Blacks burst into maniacal laughter.

"Oh god help me," Lupin pleaded. "She's insufferable on her own, now I have to deal with her cousin too. What have I done to deserve this, please tell me?"

The smaller Black sat against a large stone and grinned at her godfather, "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Moony. We can't be that bad."

Harry ignored the two as they continued to bicker, choosing to approach his own godfather instead.

Sirius looked up at the castle silhouette as he spoke, "That was a noble thing you did back there, Harry. He doesn't deserve it."

Harry shrugged as he too stared up at the castle, "Well, I just wouldn't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free.

Sirius nodded sagely, "I don't know if you knew, Harry. But when you were born, James and Lily had made me your godfather."

"I know."

"Well I can understand if you choose to stay with you aunt and uncle." Sirius responded sadly. "But if, you ever wanted a different home, you could come and live with me. Well, it's just a thought. I can understand if you didn't want to."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing towards the clouds. The group watched in horror as the wisps parted, revealing the full moon.

Sirius ran forward, "Remus my old friend, have you taken your potion tonight?"

Striding forward Jaecyn grabbed Harry's arm and hauled the boy away from the two. Once the seeker was seated beside Ron, the Black rolled a still unconscious Snape over to the three. "Stay here," she whispered firmly.

Grabbing his friend in a strong embrace Sirius cried, "You know the man you truly are Remus. This heart is where you truly live! This heart here, flesh is only flesh!"

Lupin began to shake as Sirius spoke to him. With a horrible snarling noise the professor began to change within his friend's arms. Lupin's head lengthened and so did his body. His shoulders hunched, hair sprouted, hands turned to claws and head to large jaws.

Distracted Pettigrew dove for Lupin's abandoned wand, Jaecyn right after him. She was too late, having landed on empty robes. Hearing the scattering of Peter's tiny feet she gave up.

Lupin had fully transformed, now at a full seven feet, the werewolf reared, snapping his jaws. Swatting his large paws, Lupin threw Sirius aside. Not prepared for the blow Sirius landed wrong, his head striking the Cliffside.

Hermione stepped forward slightly, "Professor-?"

Startled Hermione stepped back as Snape rose in front of her, "There you are, Potter," he ground out unaware of the danger behind him. Lupin snarled at the potions master causing Snape to turn. Spreading his arms wide the professor held the students behind him. Raising a paw Lupin swatted the man aside, the students followed.

Raising her wand Jaecyn stepped forward several steps, _'Flipendo'_ she called strongly. The jinx hit her godfather soundly, blasting the werewolf a dozen feet from the others.

Placing her wand within her pocket the littlest Black raised her arms in surrender. "This isn't you Moony, look within. You know you don't want to hurt us."

Lupin snarled and paced towards the five.

Jaecyn refused to step down, "Don't make me hurt you Remus. Go now, when no blood has been spilt." she growled in return. "I know you don't want mine on your paws, and I as well don't want yours."

"Jaecyn!" Hermione cried out. "Draw your wand!"

Ignoring the younger witch Jaecyn stepped closer, now eight feet from her godfather. "Remus please," she pleaded. "Run to the forest."

Taking another step forwards Lupin ripped his head back and howled a painful cry, his mind completely gone. Roaring he took hurried steps to the four huddled together, but Jaecyn would have none of that.

Growling even fiercer than her godfather Jaecyn leapt. Hermione screamed as the girl that had been standing near them disappeared, and what hit Lupin full tilt was a large wolf. The beast pushed the werewolf aside and stood between him and the wizards beyond. Standing head height at Lupin's chest, the wolf was massive. Her fur as inky black as the midnight sky, and eyes as bright as the moon.

Lupin roared again at the wolf between him and his prey. Another glance and he charged. Not giving the werewolf enough chance to close the gap, Jaecyn ate up the distance. With a mighty crash the two creatures collided. Jaecyn rose up onto her hind feet, engulfing Lupin's shoulder within her jaws. Howling in pain the werewolf swiped furiously at the wolf's chest.

Grunting in pain Jaecyn leapt from the werewolf and growled. Lupin charged again, this time leaving his hind legs to tackle the other beast. Unprepared for the assault Jaecyn fell beneath her godfather. Snarling in victory Lupin used each leg to slash into the wolf below, a vicious gleam in his eyes. Jaecyn howled in pain before gathering her own hind legs and throwing the werewolf away.

Rolling to her feet the wolf launched herself at the thin werewolf. Teeth latched once again into her godfather, Jaecyn dragged her own claws painfully into the beast. Growling Lupin kicked his goddaughter away, but with a much fiercer kick. Jaecyn was winded as she flew several feet, landing very close to her friends.

Quickly rising to his feet Lupin rushed to the fallen wolf. With a snarl the werewolf lifted his massive counterpart above his head and howled.

Hermione screamed as the werewolf raised his prey. Only to watch as another shape crashed into Lupin from the side, Sirius had woken up.

Rolling from the force of the blow, Remus was forced to drop his goddaughter. Turning with a snarl Lupin leapt at his friend. Jaecyn jumped to her feet and reentered the fight to assist her cousin. Forcing the werewolf away from Sirius, Jaecyn pushed him back. Now cornered by both wolves against the cliffs, Lupin howled, prepared to take at least one of his opponents down with him.

Choosing the smaller Lupin leapt at Sirius, nearly ripping the wolf apart. Jaecyn clamped her jaws down upon the werewolf's side and threw the beast away from her cousin. But before she could follow up Lupin was hit by a rock, thrown by Harry. Furious Lupin forgot about the wolves and ran at Harry.

Surprised it took Jaecyn a moment to react, before charging after Lupin. Stretching out she snagged the werewolf's ankle, bringing the beast down feet from the boy. Quickly regaining her feet Jaecyn was surprised to see her godfather already up and swinging. His paw caught her full in the jaw, and she was tossed back. The littlest Black watched in horror as Lupin raised an arm to kill Harry, only to freeze as a howl ripped through the air.

Jaecyn looked up at the werewolf, and saw his intrigue. The sound had not come from Jaecyn, nor Sirius. It had sounded, almost human. Returning the howl Lupin bounded down the Cliffside, completely forgetting his hunt.

Rising slowly to her feet Jaecyn limped towards the others, only to stop dead at Snape's raised wand. Shaking her large head Jaecyn slowly shifted, her legs thinned and shortened, along with her arms. Shrinking in size the girl's head also returned to its normal shape, along with her feet and hands. "Put it away Snape," she snarled. "We don't have time."

"A lycan," Hermione gasped.

Shrugging Jaecyn approached the three, Ron had long since passed out. Ripping off what remained of her blouse Jaecyn wrapped it around the boy's leg. Looking up she studied Hermione, "Can you walk?"

At the girl's nod Jaecyn rose, pulling the red head with her. Gently lifting the boy the smaller Black shifted the ginger more comfortably over her shoulders. Looking around for the third Gryffindor Jaecyn sighed, Harry had gone to his godfather; who was nowhere to be seen.

Snape strode ahead of the girls, intent on getting to the castle to inform the headmaster. Leaving the two witches alone to walk silently towards the looming castle.


	14. Hospital Wing Stories

Jaecyn panted slightly as she carried the injured Gryffindor through the halls. The two girls had yet to speak to one another. Finally the two burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing and Jaecyn sighed in relief.

"Pomfrey" she called out sharply while depositing Ron upon one of the beds. "Pomfrey, wake up!" The older witch burst from her office dressed in a nightgown. Ignoring the nurse's protests Jaecyn nodded towards the redhead, "The boy Pomfrey, him first."

Nodding, the gentle witch set to taking Ron's vitals. With quick flicks of her wand Pomfrey wrapped the boy's leg tightly and kept it elevated. Shaking her head slightly the witch placed a bandage upon the redhead's forehead as his breathing leveled off into a much deeper sleep.

Jaecyn stiffened as the stern matron turned sharply to her, "I'm fine, just a few scratches."

Snorting disbelievingly the older witch raised an eyebrow before restoring light to within the room.

"Jaecyn!" Hermione screeched. "A few scratches, are you insane?!"

The littlest Black shrugged as she glanced down. Her black tank had been thoroughly shredded, along with the flesh beneath. The originally dark jeans were painted red with her blood, and also torn. Scratching the back of her neck Jaecyn rolled her shoulders, "I don't feel it."

Pomfrey was not amused, "That's because they're already healing young one. Mind telling me what happened this time?" Prodding a finger into the dark girl's shoulder the nurse forced the Slytherin to take a seat.

Jaecyn rubbed furiously at her eyes, "Nothing new, Lupin got a little out of hand tonight. I'll be fine in a few weeks."

Chuckling wryly the older witch began to wrap the girl's wounds, "A little, young one? Seems like he ripped you apart this time, did the potion not work tonight?"

The fifth year sighed, "Remus neglected to take it, had more pressing matters to deal with. And trust me, he looks worse than I do." Wincing, Jaecyn looked up at the somber witch, "Do you still have some of my extra clothes Poppy? These need to go."

Nodding, and with a flick of her wand sealed off the bandages. Walking briskly into her office, the matron returned minutes later with a bundle of clothes. Hermione glanced away as Jaecyn changed into a simple tank top and sweatpants. Wincing slightly the brunette whimpered as the nurse cleaned the scrapes on her face.

Sighing, Jaecyn removed her shoes as well, placing all the ragged clothes in the waste basket. Sitting on the bed once again she looked up at the younger girl, "So-"

Hermione pushed Poppy away, "Don't you 'so' me Jaecyn Black. What the hell was that!" Throwing her hands up the matron left the two younger witches in peace.

Jaecyn winced and decided to play dumb, "What was what?"

Furious, Hermione punched the taller girl in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us! A lycan Jaecyn!" she screeched. "You're a lycan and you didn't tell us?"

Standing up, her temper flaring Jaecyn got within inches of the brunette. "And what Hermione? Tell you what I've only told a handful of people, my entire life?"

Tilting her head Jaecyn chuckled darkly, "Fine then little Gryffindor, I'm a monster. Was born one, and will always be one. Cursed since birth to bare the blood of my ancestors."

Hermione quieted then, and looked at the dark girl before her. Finally looked, and saw what she had missed. Jaecyn was beautiful, no one could deny that. But Hermione saw past the strong jaw, high cheekbones, and striking eyes. To the wolf's features beneath. The pointed ears, sharpened canines, and arched eyebrows. But most importantly the Gryffindor saw the pain behind the beautiful features. The pain beneath bravado, pain that tore apart the woman before her.

"Is that really what you believe?" she asked softly. "That you're a monster?"

Jaecyn laughed manically, "Do you really need me to answer that Hermione? You saw tonight for yourself how much of a savage I am."

Raising a hand Hermione stroked the taller girl's cheek, wiping the lone tear. "I didn't see a monster tonight Jaecyn. I saw a beautiful creature that put herself between a crazed werewolf, and her friends. But most importantly I see you Jaecyn, a kind, brave, fearless girl. Why does this gift haunt you so?"

The Black tensed and turned from the warm touch, "You don't want to know."

At the girl's further reluctance Hermione bristled once more, "Why won't you open up to me Jaecyn? Why can't you trust me? I want to know, Jaecyn Black so tell me."

Turning swiftly the taller girl forced Hermione backwards, up against the wall to intimidate her. Hands on either side of the brunette's head Jaecyn hissed, "Fine Granger, if you insist. What do you want to know?"

"What are you?" Hermione whispered.

Jaecyn glanced away from warm brown eyes, to the floor, "An abomination. A breed sparked from ancient lines from long ago. A lycan" she spat. "A wolf, a shape shifter, a **monster**."

Hermione shook her head at the older girl, "Why do you believe that?"

Sighing the Black looked up, "I didn't always, Lupin raised me to love who I am. But than last year happened-" she broke off into a whisper.

"Go on," the Gryffindor urged. "I'm here Jaecyn, I won't leave. Tell me."

Slumping even further the lycan seemed defeated, "It was two Augusts ago, I was alone. Remus was out of the house on auror business. They came late at night, utterly destroyed our home." Jaecyn chuckled sadly, "I was working out in the basement, I didn't have my wand. How many times Remus told me to always have it, and I didn't."

Hermione looked into tear filled eyes and almost broke. Instead she sighed and placed her palm against the Slytherin's cheek.

Leaning into the warm touch Jaecyn continued, "When Remus returned home the door had been ripped off it's hinges. The entire house was ransacked, and I was gone. They searched for weeks, months even, but couldn't find a trace. All I knew was pain, months of pain that dragged by so slowly if felt like years. You heard Sirius tonight, my father was Marius Black. But my mother, Isla Peverell was a lycan. One of the last purebred to live, and it cursed me. A half breed, to be scorned by both sides. Not fully a witch, and not fully a lycan. The men that took me, hated us. Lycans that is, wanted to wipe them from the face of the earth."

Silent tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she listened. Pulling the taller girl towards her, she buried her face into the lycan's neck.

Placing a kiss onto the distraught girl's head Jaecyn continued, "They wanted to discover our weakness. Months they only tortured me physically, but it was their words that hurt. They continuously tore down my faith in my blood, and ripped my soul apart. But that wasn't enough, I believe you remember the day Lupin taught about Boggarts?"

At the slight nod of the younger girl Jaecyn sighed, "My greatest fear is of myself. Not of the physical harm those men placed upon my body, but of the cruelest thing imaginable. They'd fully believed they had discovered most everything that could harm me. And they had really, you've seen the evidence. Lycans do not scar easily, due to having accelerated healing." Jaecyn sighed, "But they hadn't finished. They wanted me to suffer, and so I did."

Hermione shook with tears, but she raised her head. "They stole your mind" she whispered painfully.

Jaecyn swallowed thickly, but nodded. "The last thing I had they took. It took them weeks but they found the spells to do it. My sanity was ripped from me, but I was still present. I was hollow, a shell of what I was, my mind completely gone. It was the worst torture I have ever experienced, and it broke me."

Looking up Hermione moved her thumb across the girl's cheek, "How did you escape?"

"In my state of mind," Jaecyn paused to breathe deeply. "I was unstable, and when they returned to physical torture my mind lapsed. It couldn't withstand the pain, and so my body tried to preserve itself. My wolf was forced out, and I killed them. Ripped them to pieces, and tore out of my prison. I wandered for days, never shifting back to my human form. After a week I collapsed from exhaustion in a farmer's field. Thank god it was a wizard's property or I would have been killed."

Smiling softly Jaecyn continued, "Remus had plastered the news of my disappearance far and wide with the help of the ministry. The wizard recognized me, and tried to help."

Hermione held the girl tight as a shudder racked the older witch, "What, what happened?"

"Lupin scarcely got there in time," Jaecyn explained. "You saw Remus tonight, completely infused with bloodlust, intent on murder. I had woken up, and the first thing I saw was that man. Remus broke through the door just as I had lifted the wizard off his feet." The fifth year chuckled, "His stun was so strong it blasted me through the window, but it worked. That was sometime during January that Remus found me. My body repaired itself rather quickly, but my mind was lost. Remus was devastated, he believed I couldn't be rehabilitated."

Hermione gasped, "They were going to kill you? That's horrible!"

Jaecyn shook her head sadly, "It was for the best, I was dangerous."

"But it wasn't your fault!" the brunette raged. "How could Lupin even think that?"

The Black tightened her grip on the angry girl, her own eyes turning to ice. "Remus was making the right decision, I have no anger for him. You must understand Hermione. I am not a werewolf that loses its mind for a few days before returning to normal. I was an extremely powerful, and dangerous supernatural being, without its mind. But Dumbledore disagreed with the Ministry and my godfather, I owe him my life. He delved into deep magicks, and was able to free me. And here I am now, completely tainted and broken."

Grasping the Slytherin's face, Hermione forced the girl to lock eyes. "I don't believe you. You aren't broken Jaecyn Black, and are the farthest from a monster. The men that did that to you, they're the monsters. You are nothing but kind, and pure. Don't let what they did taint the image you have of yourself. The power that your blood gives you is not a curse, but a gift. And it's how you use it that makes you worthwhile."

Jaecyn could only stare. Here was this girl, so much younger than Jaecyn herself, and she'd broken through the fifth year's walls. Tears slipped down her cheeks as Jaecyn smiled. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl Jaecyn finally began the first steps to finally forgiving herself.

Only to be interrupted when the doors burst open.


	15. The Timeturner

As the doors smashed into the stone walls, Jaecyn stepped away from the younger girl and into the aisle. Her confused expression faded quickly, and was replaced with disgust as soon as she saw the intruders. Severus Snape strode through the open doors, wand raised, and a stretcher floating behind him.

Hermione gasped, "Harry!" As the dark haired boy was dropped onto another cot, Hermione rushed to him.

"What happened Snape," Jaecyn growled stepping towards the professor. "And what have you done with Sirius?"

Snape laughed cynically, "Well, now wouldn't you like to know." Dropping his smirk the professor whirled and aimed his wand towards the girl. "The murderer has been apprehended by the dementors, with my aid. He'll be given his kiss any moment now, and the dementors will bring you back to Azkaban along with them."

Jaecyn growled and she could feel her canines lengthen, "I've done nothing wrong, Snape. Only now I wish I'd let Moony eat you."

"Nothing wrong," Snape drawled. "Out of bounds at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer. Now that, I would consider wrong mutt."

Fully enraged Jaecyn stepped forward, the wand digging into her neck. "Leave Remus out of this Snape, he made a mistake. You will not insult my godfather in front of me, nor my cousin. Sirius is innocent."

The potions master sneered, "Your ruddy cousin is as innocent as myself. And Remus is nothing but a fool." As the fifth year snarled and closed the distance between them again, sparks flew from Snape's wand, burning the girl's neck. "Now now, lycan," he spat. "See, I warned Dumbledore of the danger of letting that dog teach. But to let you back in these halls again was preposterous. The headmaster may believe your lies, but I can see it in your eyes, bloodlust. You're just as much of a monster as your godfather."

Jaecyn flinched at the words, hurt clouding her eyes. Looking up she glared at the professor before her, daring the man to attack her.

"No she's not," a soft voice called. Hermione walked to the taller girl's side, and wrapped her hand around the Slytherin's arm. Gently forcing the angry lycan back a step she continued, "Jaecyn isn't a monster professor. She saved our lives tonight, you'll do well to remember that."

Snape gathered breath to retort, when the doors once again opened. Dumbledore walked hastily through the heavy doors, worried expression clouding his gentle features. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the state of the occupants within the room. "Severus, what is the meaning of this?"

The professor smiled wickedly, "Nothing of concern, headmaster. I'm simply waiting for the dementors to finish with that excuse of a man, before they can take this mutt to Azkaban."

"There is no need for that Severus." Dumbledore replied, stepping further into the hospital wing. "Miss Black has done nothing wrong."

"Headmaster!" Snape sputtered, his wand dropping by inches. "This student was consorting with a known murderer, and a werewolf out of bounds at night. She's an accomplice."

The older wizard nodded patiently, "I myself gave Miss Black to be outside the castle at night, and that werewolf is her godfather. Now if you would Severus, I need to speak with Miss Granger, and Miss Black alone."

Jaecyn couldn't resist, "Run along now Snivelus," she chimed. Tilting her head the Slytherin smiled evilly, "Go play with your chemistry set."

Snape turned an interesting shade of red, anger splashed across his face. The professor took a step towards the young Black before glancing at the headmaster, and then turned on his heel and out the door.

Hermione stepped towards the older wizard, "You've got to stop them professor."

Harry stirred and opened blurry eyes, watching the scene a few feet away. Sitting up the seeker placed his feet on the floor, and glasses on his head.

"It's true sir," Jaecyn pled. "Sirius is innocent, it was-"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry interrupted, fully on his feet. "He killed those muggles, and betrayed my parents! Sirius hasn't done anything wrong."

Dumbledore sighed, "I believe you, but I have no power over the ministry. Sirius has not acted like an innocent man, without Pettigrew we have no chance of proving his innocence."

"But he is!" Harry shouted. "You cannot just let an innocent man die!"

The headmaster looked past the three, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Curious thing, time." His expression turned firm as he returned his gaze to the three. "But when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws Miss Granger, you must not be seen. If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss." The headmaster turned to walk towards the entrance of he hospital wing. Over his shoulder he said, "If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns shall work I think."

Harry watched the doors shut firmly, "What was he on about?"

Jaecyn rolled her eyes at the boy before turning to the shorter brunette. Raising an eyebrow the chaser asked, "Shall we?"

"How did-" Hermione sputtered. "Oh never mind." Reaching within her sweatshirt the girl pulled out a long chain. Wrapping the links around her friends the Gryffindor held up a timepiece.

Carefully she spun it once, and time seemed to stop.

Spinning it again, the air blurred.

And with one final turn the room brightened with sunshine, and Hermione looked up.

With a nod the girl grabbed the chain surrounding the three, wrapped it tightly, and placed it once again within her clothes. "We don't have much time, and we can't be seen."

Harry scrambled after his companions as they ran through the halls, "Hermione! What's happened, where are we going?" The three sprinted through the castle, and finally over the grounds. After reaching the wooden bridge he tried again, "What is going on!"

Hermione sighed as she came to a stop. Turning, she pushed the seeker against the side of the wooden structure. With a hand she pulled out the timepiece, "This is a time turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term, this is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

Harry mouth hung agape, "You mean we've gone back in time?"

Jaecyn slapped a palm to her forehead with tremendous exasperation, "You've only now just figured that out? Good god man, aren't you supposed to be intelligent!"

"Yes," Hermione answered while ignoring the fifth year beside them. "Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment, clearly something happened he wants us to change. I don't understand, what does Dumbledore want us to do? How is going back three hours going to save Sirius?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" When the two turned, Jaecyn shrugged. "Sirius is in a cell on top of the dark tower. Dumbledore told us that if we completed the task correctly, two innocents would be saved. The headmaster wants us to save Hagrid's ruddy bird."

"Buckbeak!" Hermione gasped excitedly. "It's brilliant, why didn't I see it before?"

"Why that's simple little Gryffindor," Jaecyn smirked. "You're simply not as _brilliant _as I am."

A muffled thump echoed along the bridge, along with the Slytherin's, "What'd I say?"


	16. Turning Back TIme

Jaecyn snickered as the small stone struck Harry in the back of the head. "Nice shot Granger," Glancing at the boy beside her wincing and rubbing the back of his head, she only laughed harder.

Harry scowled, "I'm glad you think it's so funny, that hurt."

"Be quiet!" Hermione hissed. "We're coming out of the back, move!"

Waiting quietly the trio watched as Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran through the pumpkin patch and up the hill. Crouching low the three crawled towards the pumpkins. They waited silently as Fudge, Dumbledore, and Macnair, the executioner walked closer to Hagrid's hut. The crows stirred restlessly as the men walked by.

Hermione waited until the large door slammed shut and voices could be heard, "Okay, go Harry!"

Crouching low the young Gryffindor carefully approached the large beast. Stopping some feet away Harry bowed, careful not to blink. Buckbeak stared at the boy with fierce eyes for several seconds, before lowering his head. Rushing forward Harry released the beast's chains from the post and pulled. Buckbeak merely cooed weakly and stayed were he was.

"C'mon Buckbeak," Harry urged putting more wait against the chain. "Come with us now."

From behind the two Hermione spoke up, "Keep trying, c'mon Buckbeak. We're here to help you." Staring angrily at the two students the creature refused to budge from the ground. Through the open window of Hagrid's hut, the brunette could hear the conversation coming to a close. Turning around exasperatedly she growled, "Jaecyn, get over here and help us!"

The Slytherin looked over from where she leaned against a large pumpkin, "Fine then." Walking towards the two third years Jaecyn glared at the beast. Whether the dark girl was happy to see him or not, Buckbeak was elated. His head perked up and feathers rustled happily. With a heave the beast leapt to his feet, slackening the chain, and causing poor Harry to crash to the ground. Maintaining her glare Jaecyn grabbed the chain, and stalked into the trees, the hippogriff trotting along.

When the other two barely made the tree cover, Macnair strode out of the cabin. Not waiting for the other Ministry members, he walked to the patch. Only to stop and stare, "Where is the beast?"

Fudge appeared beside the executioner, "Well where is it? I saw the beast just now, not a moment ago." Turning the minister looked towards the gamekeeper, "Hagrid-"

"But, I didn't-" Hagrid sputtered.

"I don't think the minister is suggesting you had anything to do with this Hagrid." Dumbledore interrupted cheerfully. "After all, how could you? You've been with us this whole time."

"Well, we must search the grounds," Fudge exclaims, once again looking towards Macnair.

Casting a glance towards the trees Dumbledore shrugged, "Search the skies if you must minister. But Hagrid, lets go inside. I'd like a nice cup of tea." Turning to Macnair the headmaster nodded cheekily, "Oh and executioner, your services are no longer required."

Hermione sighed in relief before she turned farther into the woods. What she saw almost made her burst out laughing.

"Now listen here you ruddy chicken," Jaecyn growled. The Slytherin stood toe to toe with the massive beast, foreheads together. Buckbeak's feathers rustled as he looked at the dark girl. "Just because I happened to visit Hagrid several times, and was forced to care for you, doesn't mean you can follow me around. Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours! I...don't...like...you. So leave me the hell alone!"

That said Jaecyn pushed the hippogriff away and stalked deeper into the woods. This time Hermione did laugh, because Buckbeak just hopped happily a few times before he set off after the fifth year.

Harry looked towards his friend, "What do we do now?"

The brunette sighed, reality crashing down once again, "And now, we wait."

* * *

Hermione sighed, her back against a tree. They had moved within view of the Whomping willow, and the sun was beginning to set. Jaecyn sat to her left, Buckbeak leaning against her side, and Harry to her right.

Jaecyn raised an arm, pointing towards the castle, "Look it's Remus." And there he was, sprinting down the stone steps and towards the tree. The three watched as the professor prodded the knot with a long branch, before disappearing beneath the tree, into the tunnel.

Barely five minutes later, the castle doors flew open once again, and Snape charged out running towards the Willow. Jaecyn growled softly as the man skidded to a halt, prodded the knot, and disappeared under the tree.

The sun had nearly set by now, and the doors opened once again. The three watched as Jaecyn herself launched off the castle steps, and transformed midair. Without pause, the wolf raced across the lawn and into the tunnel.

"Hmm," Jaecyn pondered. "You'd think someone would have seen that."

"How did you know to come to the Shrieking Shack anyway?" Hermione asked as she turned slightly to look at the taller witch.

"Moony and I have run together on the full moon since I was a cub," Jaecyn responded as she smiled softly. "We usually meet near his office, but he wasn't there tonight. The first thought I had was the shack, it was where he transformed while in school."

Harry stood up suddenly, "You knew it was a full moon tonight, and you didn't warn us!?"

Jaecyn's brow furrowed angrily, "I had thought Remus had taken his potion. You weren't in any danger, not while I was there."

"Yes but Pettigrew escaped because of Lupin's change!" Harry spat. "You could have stopped all of this."

The dark girl stood and closed the distance between them, "Do not blame this all on me boy," she growled. "How was I to know what would happen."

"Stop," Hermione pleaded. Placing a hand on each of their chests the brunette pushed them apart. "This isn't the time for this, it's in the past. Best to leave it where it is."

Jaecyn's eyes flashed as her jaw clenched. Shrugging off Hermione's arm she leaned against the tree once again. Hermione turned away from the taller girl and towards her other friend. Before she could speak their counterparts began to exit the Willow, it had begun. The sun had fully set, and the three could see the bright glow of the moon began to show.

The clouds began to part as he students watched in pained silence.

Stepping up beside the others Jaecyn's expression was one of pain. "Oh Remus," she murmured as the change begun. "Why didn't you take your potion tonight, you foolish pup."

Hermione glanced at the girl, "Is it painful?"

"What?" Jaecyn asked distractedly. "Oh the change? Quite painful, yes. Mine takes only a moment, but Remus's is longer. For him his bones are ripped apart, his skin stretched, and his mind torn from him. The Wolfsbane potion takes the edge off, but its still painful."

They watched as the werewolf howled and stalked towards the others. Jaecyn winced as she leapt towards her godfather and latched into him. A tear slipped down her cheek at his painful howls, "In all my years, we've never attacked each other for blood."

Continuing to watch the trio waited as Sirius joined the fight, and Harry decided to intervene. Lupin hit the ground with a smash, but was instantly on his feet. Jaecyn touched her jaw gingerly as her godfather swung, throwing the lycan away. The werewolf turned towards the young Gryffindor and raised his arm, but nothing happened. His clawed hand reached higher than it had earlier that night, no howl was forthcoming to stop the action.

Panicking Hermione watched the paw descend. Thinking faster than she ever had in her life, she cupped her hands to her mouth and howled. The long, loud cry echoed throughout the forest and up on the cliffs Lupin froze.

Harry grabbed at her hands, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Saving your life."

"Well thanks," but Harry blanched. "But now he's coming for us."

"Into the trees!" Jaecyn snarled. Grabbing both the third year's arms she yanked them away from the bushes. Pinning them both to a tree, she glanced around. Lupin was hurtling towards them at a fast pace. Looking urgently into their eyes she hissed, "You must go, take Buckbeak and save my cousin, and meet me in the courtyard-"

"But what about-"

"No," Jaecyn cut the brunette of. "You must go, I will be fine. Lupin knows who I am, and he is challenging me. His wolf has forgotten his place, and he will submit. This was bound to happen sooner or later, but I can't concentrate when I'm protecting you! If you stay I will die, and so will you."

The werewolf bounded into the clearing and scented the air. With a growl he swung in their direction, where Jaecyn held them to the tree. "Go," Jaecyn growled. "Now!"

With grace the fifth year spun from the tree and pounced. Transforming in midair she collided with Lupin. Pinning the angry werewolf to the ground she turned. Nodding once the wolf roared in their direction, urging them to leave.

Harry nodded once before he grabbed Hermione's arm, and fled the clearing.


	17. Sunrise

**A/N:** Skipped past the dementor part, cuz they're just creepy. Please R&R I have no idea if this story is horrible for you guys or not.

-I also altered the time a bit for this. It's closer to morning than in the book, so that I could have the conversation between Lupin and Jaecyn. As well as the confrontation between Snape and Miss Black.

...

...

Harry tightened his knees around the hippogriff as the air rushed past. The grounds passed beneath them, and Hermione tightened her hold on his waist.

"Oh I don't like this," she whimpered. "I really don't like this."

The castle loomed ahead as Harry chuckled. The seeker scanned the towers urgently, searching for the correct one. "Whoa!" he said, pulling up as hard as he could. Buckbeak grunted his displeasure as he raised up a little higher into the air, towards the dark tower.

As soon as the hippogriff's hooves touched down on the stone Hermione leapt off. Stumbling slightly the girl righted herself and sprinted towards the cell structure. Raising her wand Hermione called out, "_Bombarda!" _A small explosion cut through the silence of the night, as the cell door was forced open.

Sirius looked up, a surprised expression on his face. Within seconds the ragged man on his feet, and following the witch out over the tower. Sirius helped the Gryffindor up onto the hippogriff in front of his godson, before jumping up onto the beast himself.

The hippogriff flapped his large wings twice before launching off the tower. Soaring through the air Sirius was elated, shouting with joy. In minutes the three had landed in the courtyard. Leaping off the beast Sirius helped the others down, a smile spread across his face.

"Amazing," he breathed. "Simply amazing." Looking around the man's smile drooped, "Where is my cousin?"

Hermione too glanced around, but the dark Slytherin was nowhere in sight. Turning to Sirius her head drooped, "We ran into Lupin, she handled him while we ran."

The older Black nodded, a look of awe on his face. "A lycan," he grinned. "I knew Isla was one, but I never knew that little Lexi inherited the gift. I just wonder-"

"Talking about me when I'm not here cousin?" Jaecyn called as she strode around a pillar. "I'm disappointed-" the lycan grunted slightly when her arms were suddenly engulfed with an excited brunette.

Sirius rolled his eyes before his attention was stolen. Harry stood in front of him, "I want to go with you."

The older Black grasped the boy's shoulders, "One day, in time. You're meant to be here."

"But-"

"Listen," Sirius cut in, pushing the boy onto a bench. "I know you must be tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father. It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, but you so little. But know this, the loved ones that we've lost never truly leave us." Sirius placed a hand over the boy's heart. "We can always find them, in here."

Standing the older man smiled at his godson before approaching the hippogriff. Looking towards the other Gryffindor he nodded, "You truly are the brightest witch of your age." A wicked grin spread across the escapee's face. "Make sure to keep my little cousin out of trouble."

Stepping forward Jaecyn swatted her cousin's head, "Oh be quiet you old mutt, and get out of here."

Mounting the hippogriff Sirius smiled at the young students, "We'll see each other again, I'll make sure of it."

With that Buckbeak took off, within steps the hippogriff was in the air. The trio watched both fly off into the lightening sky. Hermione started at the time, "We have to go, now!" Calling over her shoulder as she ran, "We have to get back into the hospital wing, hurry!"

Up the stairs, and through the halls they ran, racing against time. The clock began to chime the early hour. Skidding to a stop along the Hospital Wing corridor they watched as Dumbledore closed the door. Sprinting the last few lengths they finally stopped, breathing heavily.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"He's free," Harry panted. "We've done it."

Dumbledore tilted his head, "Did what?" the man grinned as he continued to walk past. "Good night."

Jaecyn shook her head as she passed through the doors, "That man, is strange. But I'll have to admit, strangely brilliant."

Nodding in agreement the third years followed their friend into the hospital wing. Jaecyn proceeded to the window, while the other two collapsed onto a cot. Ten minutes had barely passed before angry voices echoed in the hall.

"Be reasonable Severus," Fudge could be heard pleading. "I'm sure he just-"

"NO!" Snape roared. "THIS- HAS- SOMETHING- TO- DO- WITH- POTTER!" The doors of the hospital wing smashed open as the angry professor charged through them. "OUT WITH IT, POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"That will do Severus," Dumbledore spoke calmly from beside the seething professor. "Unless you re suggesting these students are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood here, effectively silenced as the headmaster spoke with Fudge. The man seemed to be frozen, even as the minister left the wing.

Jaecyn had ignored the whole confrontation, instead preferring to watch the sunrise thought he window. Her pointed ears flicked slightly as a howl sounded through the air. Leaning further against the window frame, the Slytherin watched the tree line. Turning abruptly the dark girl attempted to leave the room.

Snape's brow furrowed in anger. Raising his wand towards the distracted student he intoned, "E_verte Statum." _As the spell forced the girl through the air Snape snarled, "No one is leaving until I know what you did to help Black escape."

Jaecyn whimpered from the ground as the wolf's cries turned to that of a man. "Stand aside Snape," she snarled, looking up at the professor from his feet.

"What?" the potions master sneered. "Godfather can't take care of himself?"

Furious Jaecyn threw her head back and howled, her features shifting. Neither wolf nor human, the girl raised up onto her palms and swung her legs. Growling in fury the fifth year knocked her head of house's feet from the ground. Rolling forward the young Black pinned the professor to the ground and snarled.

"Jaecyn," Dumbledore called softly. "This isn't you, let him go. Go to Remus child, your godfather needs you."

The Slytherin remained in her position, but looked at Dumbledore. Slowly the lycan came back to herself. Her grey eyes cleared, and widened in horror. Another pained yell echoed through the air knocked the girl from her trance. Nodding to the headmaster, Jaecyn completely shifted and ran out the doors.

Not sparing their potions master another glance, the third years chased after the wolf.

Breathing heavily, Snape looked up into the angry eyes of his headmaster as the older wizard shook his head angrily.

* * *

Jaecyn raced past the hallways, classrooms, and portraits. Terrified out of her mind, the cries had stopped. On and on she ran, finally out of the castle. Through the grounds, and finally she was close to the forest. There just on the edge of the trees, was Remus. Leaping the last few feet the Slytherin fell beside her godfather, fully human.

"Remus," she called franticly. "Remus," she called again, rolling the man over and checking for a pulse. The Slytherin sighed in relief when she felt one, and Lupin opened his eyes.

"Hey wolf cub," he murmured. The professor reached to grab the younger's hand, but hissed in pain.

"Don't do that," Jaecyn scolded gently. Standing the dark girl pulled her godfather to his feet. Ignoring his groans of pain the young Black slipped beneath one arm, and held the man up. "You have completely convinced me you're daft Remus."

The man chuckled, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Jaecyn's features darkened, "I'm considering murder, let's leave it at that. I mean, not taking your potion? What in the ruddy hell were you thinking?"

Remus sighed, "Can you yell at me later? You sound like my mother."

The girl grumbled angrily as they approached the castle. Harry ran towards the two, Hermione on his heels. Slipping under the professor's other arm the seeker helped to guide them.

"Bloody hell Jaecyn," Lupin groaned. "You roughed me up good, didn't you."

"Not without retaliation Moony," Jaecyn chuckled. "And let's not do it again, you taste awful."


	18. Goodbyes

Remus stood upon the platform watching the students board their train, his goddaughter beside him. A smile graced the werewolf's face as he saw the one his wolf cub searched for. Nudging the dark girl he watched in glee as his ward visibly brightened.

"Jaecyn!" Hermione called out as she neared the duo, Ron and Harry in tow. Stopping in front of the pair she smiled, "I'm going to miss you."

Harry nodded his agreement. Turning towards his professor he smiled, "But we'll see you next year."

Lupin grimaced as he shifted his feet, "I'm afraid not, I've resigned."

"What!" Harry sputtered, completely shocked. "You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had! Don't go!"

Shaking his head the professor smiled wryly. He opened his mouth to speak, but his goddaughter beat him to it.

"Our most honorable professor Snape, _accidently_ spoke of our conditions this morning at breakfast," Jaecyn growled out. "I of course want to-"

Lupin coughed, interrupting her tirade. "Well now, as colorful as your ideas are wolf cub, we cannot."

"You can't be leaving just because of that?" Ron asked.

"No one will want a werewolf to teach their children. And I can see their point, I could have bitten any of you last night. It can't happen again." Dropping his head Lupin stared pitifully at the ground. A hand cupped his cheek and he glanced up into the warm eyes of his ward.

"But you didn't Remus," she spoke softly. Letting go Jaecyn continued, "It wasn't your fault Moony, so just let it go."

"You said our," Hermione murmured. Looking up at the Slytherin she spoke clearly, "Are they going to allow you to return next year? They cannot expel you can they?"

Jaecyn sighed wantonly, "Alas little Gryffindor, yes I am required to return to this horror we call education. Dumbledore argued that I am no danger to the students, to which I rapidly retorted that unless they piss me off they'll be fine. But never the less, I shall grace you with my brilliant presence next year."

The girl winced as Lupin hit her shoulder, "Pompous arse," he murmured. He yelped as he was suddenly jerked down and trapped in a headlock. "Jaecyn Alexandra Black, let me go!"

"Hmm let me think about it," Jaecyn replied wistfully. "No."

Letting her godfather suffer for several seconds Jaecyn smiled as she let him go. Lupin was miffed, "Why was I graced with such an insufferable ward? Please someone enlighten me."

Jaecyn winked, "You love me, don't deny it." The Slytherin turned towards their friends as the express let off a whistle, signaling boarding. "It's time for you to go."

Ignoring the girl's outstretched hand, Hermione tugged the chaser into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Jaecyn, just don't kill Remus over the summer."

The lycan sighed, returning the hug. "I'll miss you too little Gryffindor, stay out of trouble." Letting the brunette girl go Jaecyn glared at the boys, "If either of you even think of hugging me, you're dead.

Ron paled as he gulped, "Noted." Reaching out the redhead grasped the Slytherin's hand in a shake. "See you next year Jaecyn."

Moving on from the ginger, Jaecyn stared intently at the dark haired boy. Reaching out she grasped his shoulder, "Take care of yourself Harry."

The seeker smiled softly at the older witch, "I will Jaecyn, thank you. Send an owl yeah?" Turning to Remus Harry shook his hand as well, "Thank you for teaching me Remus."

Lupin smiled broadly, "If I'm proud of anything this year, it's how much you've learned. Take good care Harry, and don't listen to a word your godfather says. It will not benefit you in any way, most likely will get you killed."

Harry laughed joyously, "Will do, but I'm sure his ideas can't all be that bad."

Remus smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eye as the final whistle echoed on the platform. "Another story for another time Harry, farewell."

And with their final goodbyes, the five parted from each other. Three headed towards the scarlet express and two remained on the platform. The year planted firmly within each of their memories, and promises to meet again firmly in their hearts. The year at Hogwarts had finally ended, but mischief would once again pick up in their next year, for that it was written in stone.

...

...

**A/N:**Well that's it, I hoped you liked it. I plan on continuing into the next movie and book, well unless I get some reviews telling me not to. So leave your opinions, all are welcome. Even if you just wanna say DragonFruit go jump off a bridge. Well, not really but you get my point. R&R please!

-DragonFruit


End file.
